Un nuevo sentimiento
by DarkAOS
Summary: Seto y Yami son compañeros de escuela pero despues de algun tiempo de convivencia, experimentan un sentimiento completamente nuevo para ambos ¿podran descubrir el nombre de este sentimiento? SetoxYami
1. Chapter 1

Hola otra vez!

Bueno pues aquí estoy con mi segundo fic! Y es otro SYY ah! Es que simplemente amo esa pareja es que son el uno para el otro, bueno por lo menos a mi particular punto de vista jejejeje.

Bueno y como ya saben solo espero que les guste y que obviamente la única manera que tengo para saber si les gusto o no es dejandome review jejejeje así que lo apreciaría muchísimo.

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi! porque escribí este capítulo como en 2 horas y créanme eso es bastante rápido para mi jajaja.

Bueno ya sin mas que agregar ahí les dejo el primer capitulo

* * *

**"Un nuevo sentimiento"**

Capítulo 1

-"Imagina nada mas lo genial que será que este semestre tengamos algunas clases en común!"

-"Si Tea como digas..."

-"Porque eso lo que significa es que vamos a poder pasar mas tiempo juntos"

"_Queeeeeeeeeeee? Mas tiempo juntos? todo el verano he tenido la desgracia de tener que soportarla, y ahora también tendré que verla todos los dias en la escuela _ToT _que haré?"_

Yami llevaba ya 3 horas sin descanso de hablar por teléfono con Tea bueno de hecho solo estaba escuchando como Tea hablaba por el teléfono, estaba al borde de la desesperación, se arrepentía tanto de haberle dado su numero de teléfono, que si pudiera retrocedería el tiempo y borraría por completo ese día.

La paciencia de Yami llegó al limite, sabia que tenia que guardar un poco de esta para el día de mañana porque ahí si definitivamente iba a ser mucho mas difícil sacarse al Tea de encima.

-"Tea sabes? Ya es muy tarde... y la verdad ya tengo mucho sueño, mejor hablamos otro día te parece?"

-"Esta bien Yami pero recuerda que tenemos esta conversación pendiente, que terminaremos mañana, esta claro?"

-"Si Tea como sea.."

-"Hasta mañana querido Yami. Bye!"

"_Uff! Que alivio al fin termine de hablar con ella"_

Yami se estaba alejando muy felizmente del teléfono, cuando este volvió a sonar.

-"No, no por favor no puede ser ella otra vez"

-"Diga?"- contesto Yami el teléfono con temor a que se tratara de Tea

-"Hola Yami!"- respondió del otro lado del teléfono una voz bastante familiar

-"Hola Jou, como estas?" Respondió Yami con un marcado tono de alivio en su voz

-"Bien gracias, podrías comunicarme con Yugi por favor?"

"Claro Jou, en un momento te lo comunico."

Yami llamo a su Hikari para que este atendiera el teléfono. Yugi y Jou llevaban ya 2 meses como novios y las cosas cada día parecían mejoran entre ellos.

Yami se retiro a su habitación par poder prepararce para el día muy pesado que le esperaba, pero ninguna preparación sería suficiente como para afrontar lo que su destino le deparaba.

-----------

El tenia todo lo que en su infancia había soñado, tenia dinero, poder, clase posición y lo mas increíble era que el había conseguido todo eso con la ayuda y apoyo incondicional de su hermano y venciendo a la persona que mas daño le había causado, su padrastro.

Su hermano era la única persona que lo conocía bien y definitivamente alguien sumamente importante para el. Desde que consiguió que lo adoptaran junto con su hermano, su vida estuvo llena de lujos pero al mismo tiempo de privaciones, ya que no se pudo desarrollar como un niño de su edad, ya que en vez de jugar y asistir a una escuela como cualquier persona, recibía clases con un tutor en la mansión de su padrastro y gracias a eso no tuvo amigos además de su hermano, razón por la cual se resigno a pensar que si en el pasado no había necesitado amigos, no los iba a necesitar nunca, así que el hecho de no tener amigos no le preocupo.

Para acostumbrarse al estilo de vida que adquirió al ser adoptado, tuvo que cambiar en absoluto su forma de ser y valerse de su frialdad y orgullo para poder salir adelante, fue difícil al principio pero después no le importo y se acostumbro a su nueva forma de ser, después de todo no le quedaba otra opción.

Ya estaba cansado de tantos tutores, y los tutores ya estaban cansados de su carácter, además Mokuba lo logro convencer que seria una buena idea estudiar en una escuela normal es decir un lugar tranquilo donde no le cuestionaran tantas cosas, y así fue se inscribió en la escuela que Mokuba había elegido.

-"Buenas noches Hermano, que duermas bien" dijo Mokuba saliendo del estudio de Seto

-"Buenas noches Mokuba"

El día siguiente iniciarían las clases, y quien diría que toda su vida cambiaría a partir de ello.

--------

Ya era de día y Yugi y sus amigos se encontraban ya en la escuela, y como si fuera una enorme maldición nuevamente Tea no dejaba ni siquiera respirar a Yami con sus estúpidas pláticas desde que este había logrado conocer un hechizo para poder tener su propio cuerpo, y el pobre Yami ya no sabía ni que hacer para poder librarse de ella estaba empezando a considerar la idea de mudarse a otro país, cualquier cosa era mejor que el martirio que estaba viviendo (A/N: Que mala soy con la tonta de la Tea pero es la unica forma que tengo para desquitarme de todas las estupideces que ha hecho en la serie jejejeje).

Como la mayoría de veces en esos casos Yami empezó a ignorar a Tea y empezó a poner atención a su alrededor pero de pronto noto como una limosina negra se detenía en la entrada de la escuela e inmediatamente quiso saber quien era el que se transportaba en ella, y algunos se sorprendieron al constatar que de ella bajaba Seto Kaiba vistiendo un uniforme como todos los demás, Yami siguió observando detenidamente a ese joven de ojos azules y se dio cuenta de lo apuesto que este era.

El susodicho continuo caminando hacia la entrada de la escuela y caminaba como si nadie mas que él se encontraba en aquel lugar a pesar de que a medida que avanzaba se podían escuchar murmullos y jovencitas que quedaban boquiabiertas viendo a ese joven, lo que dejaba ver su gran arrogancia y altivez.

Yami no lograba entender el porque de tanto alboroto solo por ese chico así que decidió preguntarle a tea si conocía a ese muchacho.

-"Tea, disculpa pero de casualidad sabes quien es el?" Dijo Yami señalando a la dirección por la cual estaba pasando Seto.

-"El? Pues el es Seto Kaiba es un multimillonario dueño de Kaiba Corp, porque lo preguntas Yami?"

-"No por nada simple curiosidad"

-"Pues Yami como te iba diciendo espero que me reserves un lugar a tu lado en la clase de biología, esta bien?"

Yami apenas podía escuchar la voz de Tea estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en ese apuesto muchacho que acababa de ver.

-"Yami... Yami! Me estas escuchando!" Grito Tea considerablemente enojada

-"Eh?... si lo que digas Tea" contestó Yami sin poner atención a Tea, pero para su consuelo sonó la campana y al fin era hora de disfrutar de esos pocos minutos de clase lejos de esa chica.

-"Bueno Yami te veo luego en clase ADIOS!" Gritó Tea mientras se alejaba

-"Yami apresúrate... Yami, te ocurre algo Yami?" Preguntó Yugi al ver a Yami muy distraído

-"No, no me pasa nada estoy bien"

-"Entonces será mejor que nos apresuremos para que no lleguemos tarde a las clases" dijo Yugi.

-----------

Seto estaba en el salón de clases leyendo un libro, pero su concentración se perturbó cuando todos sus aparentes compañeros de clase empezaron a entrar al saló, así que ahora se dedicó a ver detenidamente a cada uno de los que iban entrando, y fijo su atención en un chico de ojos color carmesí que por alguna extraña razón le despertó un cierto interés pero a decir verdad después de pensarlo un poco decidió que mejor concentrarse en otra cosa, pero para su sorpresa, ese chico se sentó justo en el asiento que estaba a la par de él, y en ese breve instante lo miró a los ojos, y el chico le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

Por alguna razón Seto no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso por el gesto del chico, pero después de todo solo se había tratado de un acto de amabilidad¿no es así? Ya que no todas las personas son tan inexpresivas como él.

Las clases pasaron muy aburridas para él, tomando en cuenta que es un genio de hecho solo asistía a la escuela por cumplir con el compromiso de acabar sus estudios y que no lo fastidiaran por ser el dueño de una compañía y sin siquiera haber acabado la escuela.

Después de algunas horas por fin era el momento de ir al receso. Seto volvió a tomar el libro que estaba leyendo en la mañana y se fue a sentar a una de las bancas cerca del jardín y empezó a leer, pero nuevamente se desconcentró al percatarse de que al parecer el chico de ojos color carmesí lo había seguido y en ese momento se dirigía hacia donde el se encontraba sentado, pero a unos cuantos metros de él una chica abrazó a dicho chico y lo llevó a otro lugar, de algún modo Seto se sintió aliviado y a la vez un poco decepcionado al ver al chico alejarse con esa chica, pero retomo su lectura nuevamente.

--------------

Otra vez era hora de volver a las clases, y estaban en clase de matemáticas y el profesor había puesto en la pizarra un de esos complicados ejercicios de funciones Trigonométricas (A/N: Hay si alguien odia todo lo que tenga que ver con esas malditas funciones soy yo! Me quitan tanto la paciencia! xx) y el profesor llamó a Seto para que lo fuera a resolver, para Seto ese ejercicio era como sumar 2+2 por lo que lo resolvió con una excesiva facilidad, pero al llegar a su asiento escucho cierto comentario que apenas pudo contestar:

-"Eres bastante bueno en Matemática, no es así, me gustaría que me dieras clases"

-"Cuando quieras" Contestó Seto con un poco de indiferencia aunque la verdad el comentario lo halagó mucho

----------

Al fin era la hora de salir de la escuela y Seto estaba demasiado aburrido, ya quería volver a su oficina y trabajar tal vez así se distraería un poco, estaba a punto de sali pero una voz detrás de él lo detuvo:

-"Espera, espera aun no se tu nombre y si me darás clases eso es lo mínimo que debo de saber no crees?"

-"Seto Kaiba, así me llamo"

-"Yo me llamo Yami Motou, es un gusto conocerte Seto"

-"Llámame Kaiba, y disculpa pero me tengo que ir, tengo asuntos pendientes en mi compañía, adiós"

-"Hasta luego... Kaiba"

---------

Ya estaba en su oficina y le molestaba mucho el no poder hacer su trabajo como se debe de hacer pero de no ser por cierto chico de ojos carmesí que lo había dejado pensativo ya habría terminado su trabajo, si que en vez de enfocarse en ese chico lo mejor era trabajar mas así casi no le quedaría tiempo para pensar en cosas de su vida personal.

Aún estaba trabajando cuando llego su hermano y empezó a platicar con él:

-"Cómo te fue en tu primer día de escuela Seto?"

-"Cómo crees que estuvo si pase rodeado de mediocres que no van a estar jamás a mi nivel? Eso se vuelve bastante desgastante para mi... pero mejor dime tu como te fue?"

-"Pues a mi me fue bastante bien, de hecho ya tengo un nuevo amigo" Dijo sonriendo Mokuba

-"Solo espero que recuerdes que los amigos son inútiles Mokuba, y ahora déjame solo un momento por favor, tengo un importante negocio que cerrar"

-"Como tu digas hermano" Dijo Mokuba mientras salía del estudio de su hermano.

* * *

Bueno pues hasta ahi llega este cap ojala les haya gustado.

Hasta pronto!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola otra vez!

Aquí estoy actualizando mi querido fic, creo que no me tarde tanto aunque algunas amigas ya querían que subiera jajajaja pero bueno aquí esta.

**Agradecimientos especiales: **Atemu no Kitsune Thanx dear por el apoyo que me has dado y a Hojesama Ku por ayudarme a desarrolar mis ideas.

Quiero dedicar este capitulo a Shingryu Inazuma por haberme hecho ese favor que simplemente no tiene precio para mi mil gracias!

Hoy si el capitulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Seto se levantó temprano como de costumbre llegar tarde a cualquier lugar por lo insignificante que pudiera ser era casi un crimen para él, se alistó y se fue hacia la escuela, al llegar como era mas temprano de lo esperado, por lo que inmediatamente se despidió de su hermano y se dirigió hacia su salón de clases, se sentó en su escritorio y por un momento reparo en la tranquilidad que lo rodeaba -"Perfecto"-dijo para si mismo, y sacó de su portafolios el libro que no había podido leer como es debido el día de ayer al ser interrumpido en dos ocasiones.

---------

-"Apresúrate Yami no quiero llegar tarde!"

-"No tienes porque mentirme Aibou, yo se que la única razón por la cual quieres llegar temprano a la escuela es porque Jou te esta esperando , o me equivoco?"

Yugi no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el acertado comentario de su yami, estaba empezando a preguntarse si era tan obvio con todo lo que tenía que ver con Jou.

-"Parece que no te puedo ocultar nada verdad Yami?"

-"No para nada" respondió Yami con una sonrisa "Yugi por cierto, ya van a cumplir 4 meses como pareja no es así?"

-"Si y esta vez me gustaría regalarle algo, me gustaría impresionarlo"

-"Y no tienes nada en mente?"

-"Pues la verdad no pero creo que tu podrías ayudarme, alguna idea?"

-"Como tu debes de saber, yo no tengo ninguna experiencia en dar regalos a mi novio, porque si no mal recuerdo todavía no tengo uno" Respondió Yami con un tono de ironía en su voz.

-"Pero no te preocupes, puedo asegurarte que eso es cuestión de tiempo, ya verás dentro de poco tendrás uno"

-"Pero la verdad no estoy seguro de querer que eso pase, sabes? Es decir aunque yo encontrara a alguien no sería nada fácil porque después de todo he estado mas de 5000 años sin tener una relación o tratando de conquistar a alguien"

-"No creo que eso sea un problema para ti Yami, solo debes de ser tú mismo además tu has sido testigo de la forma en que Jou y yo nos comportamos cuando estamos juntos, y eso es prácticamente las parejas hacen, así que por el momento no te preocupes por eso, solo recuerda que puedes contar conmigo siempre Yami, así que si esa persona que tu buscas llegará a aparecer dímelo y con gusto te ayudaré en lo que tu quieras"

-"Muchas gracias Aibou, a veces ni se que es lo que haría si no te tuviera conmigo"

-"De nada mi querido Yami" Contestó Yugi un poco sonrojado por el comentario de Yami

-"Mira ahí esta Jou esperándote"

-"Hola chicos" Saludó muy alegremente Jou

-"Hola Jou!"

-"Hola amor!" Saludo Yugi mientras se acercaba a Jou para poder abrazarlo por el cuello y besarlo apasionadamente.

Aunque Yami veía esa muestra de cariño entre ambos, aun no se podía acostumbrar, podía verlo 10 mil veces en un día apero no importaba porque siempre se sentía incomodo y la verdad le daba un poco de envidia y felicidad a la vez porque su querido Aibou tenía a alguien a quien amar de esa manera y era afortunado al ser correspondido

-"Bueno mejor me voy, los veo en clase"

----------

Estaba tan concentrado en la lectura que ni siquiera se percató que ya no se encontraba solo, pero al escuchar un leve sonido inmediatamente sus ojos azules buscaron la causa de este, y descubrió que por la puerta trasera del salón estaba entrando el mismo joven con quien ayer apenas había intercambiado algunas palabras el día anterior.

El chico trataba de entrar sin ser percibido ya que pudo percatarse de lo concentrado que estaba el otro joven en la lectura, siguió caminando hasta ubicarse en su asiento y en ese instante se dio cuenta que era observado por Seto, por lo que decidió dedicarle una sonrisa, pero el otro joven inmediatamente desvió su mirada de la de Yami.

-"Al parecer ese es un libro interesante" Comentó Yami intentando empezar una conversación con Seto

-"Por supuesto, yo solo leo cosas que valen la pena no me puedo dar el lujo de desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo con tonterías"

-"Al parecer eres alguien sumamente ocupado!"

-"Si, y tu me estas haciendo perder mi valioso tiempo" Contesto bastante molesto Seto

Pero a Yami le molesto aun mas el comentario

-"Lo siento mucho Sr.-no-me-molesten-porque-mi-tiempo-vale-oro prometo no volver a "molestarlo" si para usted es una molestia cuando alguien trata de ser amistoso con usted y la próxima vez que quiera dirigirme a usted haré una cita con su secretaria par ver si tiene solo dos minutos para poder ser amable."

-"Pues para empezar nadie te pidió que fueras amigable, para mi todas esas estupideces que dicen sobre la amistad no son mas que mentiras porque al fin y al cabo los "amigos" solo sirven para usarlos y nada mas"

-"Solo déjame recordate que aunque tu estés acostumbrado a dar ordenes las personas solo te pueden obedecer en tu compañía, aquí no, además no tengo porque poner atención a las palabras de un niño rico presumido que se cree el centro de universo... date cuenta el mundo no ira alrededor TUYO!"

Seto estaba a punto de responder el comentario de Yami pero en ese momento el timbre sonó, dejando a Seto con la palabra en la boca, y no es que realmente le importaba tener que discutir con Yami frente de todos los compañeros que en ese momento entraba al salón, sino mas bien se detuvo porque no entendía porque tenía esa extraña necesidad de tratar mal a Yami, cuando en el fondo el se había admitido a sí mismo que desde el primer momento le había gustado el chico de ojos carmesí.

Por su lado Yami estaba mas que molesto no entendía porque el tenía que ser así si lo único que el había hecho era tratar de ser amable con él, pero era de esperase que los humos se le subirían.

Cuando Yugi entró al salón notó por el gesto que su Yami tenía que estaba fúrico, por lo que decidió que era mejor preguntarle después que le pasaba no le gustaría tener una pelea con Yami por cualquier cosa que haya sido la causa del enojo de Yami.

-----

Ya era l ahora del receso y Yugi se dio cuenta de que el gesto del rostro de Yami no cambiaba en lo absoluto, pero creía que ahora que estaba junto con Jou sería un buen momento para preguntarle.

-"Te pasa algo malo Yami?"

-"Es cierto desde que salimos al receso no has dicho ni una sola palabra Yami te pasa algo?"

-"No, no me pasa nada" Contestó Yami con un evidente tono de enojo en su voz

-"Yami… no eres bueno diciendo mentiras, mucho menos cuando me las dices a mi"

-"No es nada solo que… es solo que ese… ese arrogante engreído… molesto… malhumorado y orgulloso de Seto Kaiba!"

-"Pues todo lo que dicen de él tiene bastante similitud con lo que tu acabas de decir Yami" Dijo Jou como si fuera algo realmente asombroso

-"No me digas" dijo Yami con el tono más sarcástico que tenía

-"Pero que te hizo? Dime Yami"

-"Dijo que él no le gusta perder su tiempo haciendo amigos o hablándole a alguien, que el no necesita de ningún amigo ni de nadie y que no necesita que nadie sea amigable con él… es un maldito engreído!"

-"No le prestes atención Yami después de todo tu sabes que todo lo que el dijo no es cierto" dijo Yugi tratando de tranquilizar a Yami

-"Es solo que no puedo imaginar como alguien puede pensar así, me pone de nervios!"

-"Mmmm estoy empezando a creer que hay algo mas detrás de tu enojo Yami"

-"Que quieres decir con eso Yugi?"

-"Nada en especial, cuando lleguemos a la casa te lo digo"

-"Como quieras Yugi"

En ese instante sonó el timbre así que los tres se dirigieron a su salón de clase

-"Yami sonríe por favor, no te gustaría darle el gusto de que te vea enojado solo por la pelea que tuvieron, o si?"

-"Claro que no!"

-"Entonces trata de actuar como que nada pasó o como que simplemente no te importo y sonríe por favor!"

-"Esta bien!"

* * *

**A/N:** Dejen reviews please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola una vez más!

Pues aquí estoy actualizando, le he tomado mucho cariño a este fic, y sorry porque no actualice antes, pero entre tareas, exámenes, exposiciones y uno que otro problema la verdad es que no me ha quedado mucho tiempo que digamos pero espero actualizar mas pronto la próxima vez.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, en serio que me alegra que me dejen comentarios sobre lo que piensan sobre este fic, gracias a **Atemu no Kitsune, Shingryu Inazuma, ****Zahia-vlc****, Hojesama Ku, angela potter 0606, ****Neko Edo-chan miauu**** y a Yami Rosenkreuz**

Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a un gran amigo "El Jovencito" es decir obvio que no va a leer el cap pero se lo quería dedicar por lo excelente que se ha portado conmigo y por el apoyo que me dio en estos dias que en verdad lo necesite, mil gracias en serio no sabes lo mucho que eso significo para mi, y espero que al menos recuperes pronto tu voz Tqmmm!

Vaya hoy si, sin mas preámbulo el cap!

* * *

Seto estaba en su limosina, estaba más que enojado, simplemente no podía si quiera pensar como alguien se había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera, como alguien a quien tan solo había visto máximo 3 veces en toda su vida había sido capaz de decirle todas esas cosas sin el más mínimo temor a lo que el pudiera decir o hacer, y no, no es que le hubiera tenido miedo y por eso es que no lo insulto igual o peor, es solo que esta era la primera vez que lo insultaban así y en su cara.

Muchas veces se había dado cuenta de que sus empleados por lo general se quejaban de lo explotador que era, pero él no lo llamaba así solo decía que para que alguien fuera digno de trabajar en una empresa como la que el dirige se debe de ser competente, razón por la cual siempre exigía bastante de sus empleados, y estos obviamente se quejaban aunque en secreto, pues todos ellos sabían que quien osaba a alzarle la voz o llevarle la contraria a Seto Kaiba había firmado automáticamente su renuncia y además iba a ser más que imposible que otra empresa lo contratara, así que eso de que lo insultaban no era para nada nuevo para él, lo nuevo era que alguien se hubiera atrevido a insultarlo en su propia cara.

Esto simplemente NO le estaba pasando, la verdad no sabía si estaba tan enojado por la actitud del joven o porque lo había dejado con la palabra en la boca, y es que nadie pero óigase bien NADIE deja a Seto Kaiba con la palabra en la boca ¿Quién demonios se creía ese don nadie para tratarlo así¿Quién demonios creía que era para decirle al hombre más rico de toda la cuidad que el mundo no giraba alrededor de él? Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, esto no se podía quedar así.

Seto estaba pensando en el millón de posibilidades que tenía para vengarse, y justo en ese instante Mokuba entró a la limosina

"Como estuvo tu día Seto?" Vaya clase de pregunta que cómo había estado su día

"Hn"

"Al parecer no del todo bien, no es así?"

"Hn" Seto no tenía ni el menor interés en hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con su hermano, no quería descargar si ira comprimida contra él

"Seto que pasó?"

Al escuchar el tono de preocupación en la voz de su hermano decidió que intercambiar un par de palabras con el no podía ser malo "Nada"

Al menos Mokuba había tenido un mínimo avance, su hermano mayor se había dignado a hablar "No me mientas Seto, en la mañana cuando venimos no estabas enojado para nada, algo debió de haberte pasado"

"Como te dije Mokuba, nada me pasó" La insistencia de su hermano lo estaba empezando a desesperar, esta era una de esas ocasiones cuando detestaba que su hermano lo conociera tan bien, tanto que no le podía ocultar el mas mínimo detalle

"Como sea Seto, pero de todas maneras sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras, verdad Seto?"

"Si lo sé, y no tienes nada de que preocuparte"

"Seto, cambiando de tema, sabes que en la escuela conocía un chico que me dijo que conoce una tienda de juegos muy buena y me preguntaba si podíamos ir? Por favor Seto vamos ahora, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que salimos a pasear juntos, y esta podía ser una buena opción, no te parece"

Vaya que inteligente era Mokuba, hasta Seto tenía que reconocerlo sabía como convencerlo cuando realmente quería algo con el argumento de "Casi no compartimos tiempo junto hermano" Seto sabía que era cierto y a la vez sabía que su hermano solo estaba utilizando nuevamente ese chantaje que como siempre le daba resultado, pero que le iba a hacer? Si su hermano era todo lo que tenía en la vida – hasta el momento – le tenía que dar gusto al menos una vez al mes, o no?

"Esta bien, pasaré por ti a la mansión a las 4 p.m. espero que a esa hora tengas tu tarea terminada, de lo contrario dudo que vayamos"

"Gracias hermano, prometo haber terminado mis tareas para esa hora" Dijo Mokuba feliz de poder pasar algo de tiempo de "calidad" con su querido hermano mayor.

------

Yami, Yugi y Jou iban caminando hacia la casa de Yugi, mientras Jou y Yugi iban platicando, Yami no dejaba de mostrar su cara de enojo.

"Estas muy ocupado por la tarde?" Pregunto Jou a su novio

"No mucho, solo tengo que hacer la tarea y estaré libre"

"Y cuanto tiempo crees que eso te tome?"

"Creo que como a eso de las 5 ya habré terminado"

"Entonces te llamaré como a las 4:30 para ver si ya acabaste y así salimos un rato"

"Esta bien, nos vemos luego amor!" dijo Yugi mientras le daba un efusivo beso a su Jou

"Adiós" dijo soltándose de Yugi "Y adiós Yami"

"Adiós" dijo aún sin ocultar su mal humor en su voz

Yami dejó que pasarán unos cuantos minutos, y cuando ya habían llegado a la tienda recordó lo que Yugi le había dicho en la escuela _"Mmmm estoy empezando a creer que hay algo mas detrás de tu enojo Yami"_ ¿qué le había querido decir Yugi con eso? Bueno pues ahora que estaban solos si podían platicar a gusto como siempre, no es que no le agradar Jou, era un buen amigo y quería mucho a Yugi, pero las conversaciones entre yami – hikari debían ser estrictamente entre yami- hikari.

"Aibou?"

"Si?"

"Ahora que estamos solos, me podrías decir que era eso de lo que querías hablar conmigo?"

"Es solo que..."

"Es solo que!" pregunto Yami sin darse cuenta del tono de reproche con el que le había hablado a su hikari, pero no lo podía evitar, no había sido un día fácil y Yugi quien sabe que cosa le estaba ocultando y tomando en cuenta lo bien que este lo conocía quizá tanto como él mismo no podía dejar de reaccionar así.

"Lo siento Aibou no quise hablarte así, pero dime que es eso de lo que querías hablar conmigo"

"Es solo que no logro entender porqué es que estas TAN enojado"

"Cómo que no lo entiendes? Pero si es muy sencillo... su actitud me molesta a más no poder"

"Aún así creo que le estas poniendo demasiada atención, vamos Yami tu sabes que no tienes porque mentirme..."

"Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó Yami, no terminaba de entender adonde quería llegar su hikari

"Él te gusta, no es así?"

Que estaba diciendo Yugi? estaba insinuando que a ÉL le gustaba Seto Kaiba? "QUÉ? QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO!" Seguramente había escuchado mal, pero la verdadera pregunta era cómo Yugi se había dado cuenta? Si él hasta ahora se loa admitió a sí mismo, por un momento casi olvida que después de todo él era su hikari

"Te gusta, esa es la razón principal por la que estas tan enojado, trataste de acercarte a él y no te lo permitió, y eso te hizo enojar, o me equivoco?"

"Yo..."

"No trates de negarlo, hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, además te conozco muy bien, recuerdas?"

"Tal vez tengas razón..." Dijo Yami aun tratando de ocultar su sentir

"Tal vez!"

"Esta bien Aibou! Me gusta! Es muy atractivo, tiene algo que no se que es pero me encanta, me encantan sus ojos, su aroma, su cabello es casi perfecto... de no ser por esa estúpida actitud que me enfurece y por esa maldita prepotencia"

"Ves, lo sabía jajajajaja" Yugi no pudo evitar reírse de su Yami al haberlo descubierto

"Si pero ahora que ya lo sabes, debes de ayudarme a hacer algo a menos que hicieras que lo admitiera para burlarte de mí todo el tiempo" Dijo un poco molesto Yami

"No, no quería que lo admitieras para burlarme de ti, pero no lo pude evitar jejejeje"

"Gracioso, muy gracioso Yugi... al menos espero que mi humillación valga la pena, a ver dime algo que pueda hacer al respecto, a ver si eres tan bueno para reírte de mí, como para darme consejos"

"Ya Yami, no te enojes más recuerda que siempre he estado a tu lado así que mejor hikari que yo no creo que puedas conseguir"

"Mmmmm" Suspiró aún algo molesto Yami

"Bueno, mira lo mejor que puedes hacer en estos momentos es darte tiempo para conocerlo un poco más y luego ver que hacer para estar realmente más cerca de él, además sería bueno saber lo que él siente con respecto a ti, no crees?"

"Si, pero y eso como lo vamos a saber?"

"Como te he dicho, dale un poco de tiempo y luego veremos"

"Esta bien, gracias Aibou!"

"Y no te preocupes, te prometo que te ayudaré, pero debo de ir a hacer la tarea para ver a Jou más tarde"

"Gracias otra vez!"

* * *

**A/N: **Bueno pues hasta aquí dejo este cap pero prometo subir mas rápido el siguiente ya que estas semanas no me van a tocar muy pesadas (Espero! ¬¬)

AH! Y por cierto que no se les vaya a olvidar dejar reviews!

Hasta pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola como están? Espero que bien y que les haya ido bien en Navidad.(Aunque sea un poco tarde jejeje)

Además -como siempre- quería agradecerles por sus reviews a **Miyu Motou, Nosferatu, Lia-Osaka92, Atemu No Kitsune, Kida Luna, Yami Rosenkreuz, alba-chan, Star Bright, **

**Shingryu Inazuma, angela potter0606 **en serio muchas gracias por dedicar unos minutos de su tiempo para dejarme reviewsy recordarme de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda jejeje porque si lo admito me tardo quizás demasiado pero dentro de los propósitos para este año esta actualizar mas seguido al menos con mas frecuencia que el recién pasado.

Bueno y hechos mis agradecimientos respectivos, aquí les dejo mi capitulo.

* * *

Seto pasó a recoger a su hermano como se lo había prometido anteriormente, después de todo necesitaba despejarse aunque fuera por un momento, talvez así se pondría de mejor humor y su migraña disminuiría.

"Ya casi llegamos!" Dijo Mokuba sacando a Seto de sus pensamientos.

"Hn"

La limosina se detuvo frente a una pequeña tienda de juegos, _"Kame Game Shop"_ se leía un la parte superior de la entrada de la misma.

Mokuba se bajo de la limo y entro a la tienda, seguido segundos después por Seto.

(A/N: Jejejeje!)

* * *

"Yami podrías venir a ayudarme?" Dijo Yugi mientras cargaba algunas cajas.

"Ya voy" Dijo Yami "Que pasa?" pregunto al llegar a la tienda.

"Al parecer tu mal humor no ha mejorado desde que llegamos de la escuela, no es así Yami, me pregunto porque, mejor dicho por _quien _será? " dijo Yugi con algo de malicia.

"Muy gracioso Yugi, dime en que quieres que te ayude, o acaso me llamaste solo para burlarte de mi?" Dijo Yami con sarcasmo.

"No, no fue para eso, veras, Jou me invito a salir esta tarde, me iré dentro de media hora así que quiero que me suplas hasta las 5 que cerramos, puedes hacer eso por mi?" dijo Yugi haciendo un puchero y en un tono marcado de suplica que utilizaba siempre que necesitaba que Yami le hiciera un favor, por lo general Yami aceptaba, pero tenia que admitir que en los últimos días se había burlado mucho de el y quizás no le ayudaría.

"Te ayudo, solo si prometes que ya me dejaras de molestar, tengo suficiente con que una persona me fastidie al día"

En ese momento la puerta de la tienda se abrió, Yugi vio entrar a un joven de estatura pequeña y de cabello color negro seguido de… _"Seto Kaiba!"_

"Ya Yugi deja de hablar de el por favor" Yami estaba de espaldas por lo que no vio cuando ambos entraron a la tienda.

"No, no es que quiera hablar de el, es que lo acabo de ver"

"Como que lo acabas de ver si no has salido para nada de aquí, no juegues conmigo Yugi no soy tonto"

"No estoy jugando contigo, lo acabo de ver porque acaba de entrar aquí a la tienda"

"Ya Yugi, es suficiente no me molestes mas, lo prometiste"

"No, no estoy bromeando date la vuelta y veras que no estoy jugando"

Y fue en ese momento en que Yami se dio vuelta y para su desgracia Yugi estaba en lo correcto, Kaiba esta ahí, _ahí _en la tienda de juegos, en el lugar donde el vivía, pero la pregunta era, que demonios estaba Kaiba haciendo ahí? Necesitaba saberlo pero obviamente no iba a ir el mismo a preguntarle, así que si el no podía ir, Yugi si, después de todo le debía un favor, o no?

"Yugi, ve a ver porque esta aquí, ve y pregúntale"

"Yo? Yo porque?"

"Porque me debes un favor y porque yo quiero saber que hace aquí, y por obvias razones no puedo ir y decirle 'que demonios haces aquí Kaiba?'"

"Si puedes Yami, ves lo acabas de decir"

"Yugi…" dijo Yami con un muy marcado tono de irritación en su voz

"Esta bien Yami, ya voy a conseguirte la información jajajaja"

Yugi fue caminando hacia el estante donde estaban viendo las barajas "Puedo ayudarles en algo?" pregunto Yugi fijando su atención en Kaiba y admitiendo que su yami no tenia mal gusto.

Seto por su parte al ver a ese chico, se dio cuenta de lo similar que era físicamente a Yugi, aunque era mas bajo en estatura y su color de ojos era diferente, pero quizás eran familiares o algo así, pero a el que le importaba.

"Bueno, un amigo me recomendó esta tienda y me dijo que aquí venden unos juegos muy buenos, me gustaría ver cuales tienes" dijo Mokuba,

"Claro, mira aquí están los que nos acaban de llegar" dijo Yugi mostrándole a Mokuba los juegos, mientras Seto miraba otros estantes y caminado hacia el mostrador donde estaba Yami.

Al verlo Seto se molesto, al parecer ese tal Yami lo seguía como una maldición a todos los lugares a los que iba.

"Que estas haciendo aquí?" pregunto molesto Seto

"Como que qué estoy haciendo aquí? Que se supone que estoy haciendo aquí tomando en cuenta que vivo aquí!"

"Ah! Con que sabes hacer algo mas que ser 'amistoso' o como sea que tu lo llames, con la personas eh?"

Yugi y Mokuba se voltearon al escuchar como los otros dos empezaban a discutir sin sentido para Yugi eso parecía la 'unica forma' en que Yami se podía acercar a Kaiba, pero Mokuba no entendía ni la mitad de lo que estaba pasando, jamás había visto a su hermano discutiendo de esa manera con alguien, ni siquiera cuando este se peleaba con sus 'incompetentes' empleados.

"Pues aunque a tu sobre cargado cerebro le cueste comprender, yo si puedo hacer mas cosas que andar por el mundo alardeando y discutiendo con las personas que están a mi alrededor porque a mi punto de vista están por debajo de mi nivel intelectual" dijo Yami, con un tono de voz que ni siquiera Yugi había escuchado antes, el sarcasmo que empleo fue desbordante aun para Kaiba pero como de costumbre este no se podía quedar callado.

"Y no me digas que tu comentario sarcástico tenia intención de molestarme en alguna forma?" contesto Seto.

"Como te lo he dicho en ocasiones anteriores, Kaiba, no todo lo que el mundo hace tiene que estar destinado para causar una reacción en ti, no eres tan importante como crees"

"Y ahora resulta que tu eres capaz de comparar el grado de importancia de una persona, no me hagas reír! Si solo eres un don nadie que lo único que hace es tratar de vivir con lo que gana en esta insignificante tienda de juegos!" dijo Seto burlonamente.

"Pues para tu información Kaiba prefiero ser un don nadie a ser alguien arrogante, engreído, insensible y sobretodo solitario, porque puedes estar podrido en dinero pero lo único que realmente posees es soledad por completo a tu alrededor!" grito Yami furico, mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba a la casa.

Y por extraño que parezca por primera vez alguien en la historia de su vida había conseguido por segunda vez consecutiva dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, esto era nuevo para el y en vez de disminuir su migraña empeoro.

"Vamonos Mokuba!!!" grito mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y salía por la misma.

Mokuba se dirigió a Yugi "Disculpa por la molestias, no se que le sucede a mi hermano últimamente se ha comportado algo… extraño espero lo puedas entender, pero vendré otro DIA… sin el claro esta, muchas gracias, nos vemos pronto" dijo Mokuba antes de salir corriendo fuera de la tienda.

"Adiós" logro contestar Yugi saliendo del trance de ver a su yami discutiendo de esa forma con el joven empresario, era como si Yami se convirtiera en otra persona totalmente distinta cuando estaba con Kaiba discutiendo, entro a la casa para hablar con Yami, necesitaba saber que había sido lo que vio.

Encontró a Yami sentado en el sillón de la sala con el ceño muy fruncido.

"Que fue todo eso Yami? Es acaso así como sueles discutir con el todo el tiempo? Porque si es así puedo entender con perfección tu mal humor"

"Lo siento Yugi no lo pude evitar, es que ese Kaiba me provoca y no lo puedo evitar" Dijo Yami cerrando sus puños.

"Solo espero que detrás de sus discusiones no haya nada mas"dijo Yugi casi susurrando

"Que dijiste Yugi?"

"Nada Yami, nada mejor ya me voy antes de que se me haga tarde, te encargas de la tienda, nos vemos después"

* * *

Una vez dentro de la limosina, Mokuba seguía sin entender que le pasaba a su hermano, nunca, desde que tenia memoria lo había visto portándose así, su hermano se jactaba de no discutir por tonterías o cosas insignificantes, y al solo ver la expresión en el rostro de su hermano podía ver que detrás de esas discusiones que al parecer eran sin sentido, había algo mas, pero que era ese algo? Ese algo que movía a Seto a discutir por cosas realmente insignificantes con alguien a quién no tenia ni una semana de conocer? Su hermano era reservado sin duda, pero el mal humor que había tenido los últimos días, tendrá algo que ver con ese chico llamado Yami? Preguntarle a Seto solo empeoraría las cosas, así que lo único que le quedaba era averiguar por su propia cuenta que era lo que en realidad estaba pasando, y se encargaría de ello a partir de mañana

* * *

Yugi llego al parque para reunirse con Jou, mientras el ultimo le contaba sobre como le iba en la escuela.

"… esa clase de calculo esta espantosa no entiendo nada, no se como hacer la próxima semana tengo laboratorio y como están las cosas no creo que entienda fácilmente, perota entiendes todo eso o no, Yugi? Yugi? Me escuchaste?" dijo Jou moviendo a Yugi que al parecer estaba muy distraído.

"Disculpa Jou que me estabas diciendo?"

"Yugi estas bien?" pregunto Jou preocupado

"Si, porque?"

"Por nada, es solo que desde que viniste te he notado mas pensativo de lo normal, de hecho ni siquiera me estas poniendo atención" dijo Jou un poco molesto

"Lo siento Jou, no fue mi intención" dijo Yugi acariciando la mejilla de este "Es solo que Yami me tiene algo preocupado"

"Y eso porque, si se puede saber"

"Es que bueno desde que empezamos la escuela, el se ha estado portando muy extraño, con respecto a alguien, y la verdad casi lo desconozco, nunca habia visto a Yami tan molesto"

"Y quien es ese 'alguien' que pone de tan mal humor a Yami?"

"Es Seto Kaiba, lo conoces no?"

"Claro que lo conozco, alto, cabello castaño, ojos azules, buen porte y millonario, quien no lo conoce?"

"Pues al parecer, tu le prestas mas atención de la debida, o me equivoco?" dijo Yugi sin poder ocultar lo celoso que se empezaba a poner.

"Dime, Yugi Motou¿Qué estás insinuando?"

"Nada, solo que al parecer Seto Kaiba te llama bastante la atención, no es así?"

"Estás…celoso?" preguntó Jou divertido.

Yugi ni siquiera volvió a mirarlo.

"No tienes porque estarlo" dijo Jou mientras se acercaba a Yugi casi violentamente a él. "Tú eres el único que tiene toda mi atención" termino para besarlo.

Yugi parecía estar más tranquilo después de la afirmación de Jou.

"Por lo que me dices, parece que Yami se siente muy atraído a él"

"Lo mismo pienso pero dudo que en algún momento lo quiera admitir" dijo Yugi.

"Es cuestión de tiempo para que lo haga, y cuando eso pase le ayudaremos a conquistarlo, no es así?" Yugi solo pudo asentir "mientras tanto tu y yo vayamos a mi casa, esta sola y podremos 'divertirnos' un rato"

"Solo piensas en eso, o no?"

"Y tu no me puedes negar que te encanta nuestra 'diversión'"


	5. Chapter 5

Hola como están? Pues si es casi un milagro he vuelto pero no se que tanto me vaya a tardar en actualizar el próximo capitulo la verdad es que la universidad ni me deja respirar apropiadamente y he estado bien ocupada la verdad.

Quiero agradecer a quienes siempre dejar reviews en serio los reviews son importantes par mi.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Otro día había empezado, y como era costumbre, Yami y Yugi se alistaban para ir a la escuela, pero últimamente y debido a las constantes peleas de Yami con cierto joven empresario de ojos azules, su humor de las mañanas no era definitivamente el mejor que tenia y las bromas de Yugi no hacían mucho por mejorarlo. Yugi no podía entender como era posible que Yami le prestara tanta atención a lo que a su punto de vista no era más que peleas insignificantes e infantiles por parte de ambos – tanto Seto como Yami –

"Buenos días Yami" saludo Yugi al ver a Yami bajando por las escaleras.

"Hola Yugi, como estas?" contestó lo mas cortes que pudo.

"Pues al parecer mucho mejor que tu, o me equivoco?" dijo Yugi sin evitar que un poco de burla se colara en sus palabras.

"Es solo que no pude dormir bien"

"No me trates de engañar, sé muy bien que tu mal humor se debe a esas ridículas peleas que tienes casi a diario con Kaiba"

"Porqué lo dices?" contestó Yami tratando de no sonar sorprendido por la mas que evidente afirmación.

"Yami por favor!, lo único que has hecho desde que iniciamos la escuela es de cuando, porque como y donde peleas con Kaiba, y si no es quejándote de lo arrogante, descortés, pesado y toda la clase de defectos que dices que tiene y que le descubres cada día en cada pelea… realmente no entiendo porque te portas así, pero para mi solo hay dos posibles respuestas…"

"A ver genio dime cuales son tus 'supuestas' respuestas" dijo Yami con sarcasmo.

"La primera es que te sientas atraído a él o lo que sería peor, que lo odies"

Yami no pudo evitar emitir un leve sonido de sorpresa… ni siquiera el estaba seguro de lo que sentía por Kaiba, definitivamente era atractivo pero su actitud y carácter no eran las mejores y eso lo ponía de muy mal humor solo de pensarlo le volvió a dar un dolor de cabeza, de los que eran un inequívoco signo de que su mal humor solo empeoraba cuando Kaiba y el discutían sin sentido.

"Y porque si lo odiara eso sería lo peor?" pregunto, tratando de ocultar lo muy cercano a la realidad que se encontraba Yugi.

"Porque del odio al amor mi querido Yami hay una pequeña y frágil línea que cruzar"

Esta vez Yami evitó ver a los ojos de Yugi ya que a pesar de que lo había descubierto, por alguna razón no quería admitir – por lo menos no por ahora - su confusión con Kaiba, a pesar de que esta por momentos le sobrepasaba.

"Mira yugi, tengo suficiente con una pelea al día, e intuyo que si seguimos hablando del tema vamos a terminar discutiendo y créeme no es exactamente lo que quiero" logró decir Yami entre molesto y desesperado.

"Te entiendo Yami, y entiendo que la pelea diaria la quiera guardar hasta que veas a Kaiba… pero tienes que admitir que lo que dije es cierto aunque no lo quieras entender, y esta de sobra decirte que si quieres ayuda con el muchacho ojos azules, con gusto te ayudaré" dijo Yugi con malicia.

"Yugi ya deja de jugar conmigo, quieres?"

"Créeme Yami no lo hago, solo estoy tratando de hacerte ver de frente lo que hasta tu sabes, pero que aún no quieres admitir y prefieres negártelo hasta a ti mismo… pero será mejor que nos vayamos ya, eso si no queremos llegar tarde y si no me equivoco tienes a alguien que seguramente muere de ganas por discutir de nuevo contigo" dijo Yugi sonriendo.

"Sabes que? Mejor vámonos de una buena vez, ya vi que es imposible que me dejes en paz" contestó Yami, mientras pensaba que por mas que lo intentara le sería prácticamente imposible engañar a Yugi.

* * *

Después de ver lo que había ocurrido el día anterior en esa tienda de juegos, se dio cuenta que a pesar de todo su hermano era capaz de perder el control como cualquier otro ser humano, pero lo curioso del caso era que jamás había visto a ese chico y definitivamente había algo en el que ponía a su hermano de tan mal humor… ¿pero qué era ese algo? Preguntarle directamente a Seto no era opción e intentar volver a la tienda de juegos no significaba que todas sus dudas serían aclaradas¿o si? Era lo único en lo que podía pensar, pero por ahora tenia que ir a la escuela junto con Seto, quien desde el día anterior que tuvo esa discusión no había comentado nada con Mokuba, lo que le parecía aún mas preocupante, sabía que su hermano confiaba en él por sobre todas las personas… entonces ¿porqué no le había dicho quien era ese chico de la tienda de juegos? O mejor aún ¿Por qué no le había dicho porque perdía así tan fácilmente su bien definido y conocido – casi épico – autocontrol?

* * *

**En la escuela**

Desde que entró al salón vio a Seto, estaba leyendo como de costumbre – como la primera vez que lo vio - y esta vez pasó de largo tratando de ignorarlo pero notó que hoy vestía un traje muy elegante con una corbata que de seguro era de seda y le había costado mucho dinero, pero lo importante de la corbata era su color azul, que lo único que hacia era ver los ojos de Seto mas oscuros e intrigantes…Yami al darse cuenta de este pensamiento involuntario empezó a reprenderse mentalmente, no recordaba ser tan observador y fijarse en esos pequeños detalles, pero eso le hizo ver lo mas que obvio que era su confusión por Kaiba y eso en lugar de alentarlo en alguna manera, solo logro ponerlo aún mas molesto, sólo que esta vez la causa de su enojo era el mismo y su imposibilidad de controlar sus sentimientos y sensaciones por alguien que solo acababa de conocer y con quien las pocas palabras que había cruzado solo eran de insultos e humillaciones sin sentido.

"Yami ya es suficiente, cambia esa cara quieres?" comentó Yugi entre clases.

"Cómo? Si es la única que tengo" dijo Yami evidenciando que aún estaba de pésimo humor.

"Sabes de lo que hablo" contestó Yugi resoplando.

"Lo único que me falta es tener la clase con Tea para así poder empeorar mi día"

"Y donde esta la paciencia que dijiste que tendrías?"

"Tengo suficiente con tener que lidiar con alguien insoportable al día"

"Pues habla un poco mas fuerte y ese alguien te escuchará" dijo Yugi en son de broma.

"Y que te hace creer que a mi me importa que me escuche?" respondía aún mas molesto – si era posible – Yami.

"Esta bien cálmate… solo recuerda que tu problema es con él no conmigo…"

RIIIIING!!!!!

"…mejor me voy a buscar a Jou, porque son ese 'humorcito' no hay quien te aguante" dijo Yugi mientras se dirigía a la puerta del salón.

Jou lo estaba esperando en la salida.

"Cómo estuvo tu clase?" pregunto Jou feliz de poder ver a Yugi.

"Bien, bien… es solo que Yami esta insoportable!"

"Y eso porqué?"

"Desde su discusión de ayer con Kaiba su mal humor no hace mas que empeorar"

"Eso sólo me hace pensar que lo mas probable que tengas razón sobre Kaiba y Yami"

"Yami lo niega… pero por ahora solo quiero estar lejos de él y su mal humor antes de que me contagie, y quien mejor para distraerme que tu?" dijo Yugi tratando de provocar a Jou.

"Pues nadie" contesto Jou devolviéndole el gesto a Yugi.

* * *

**En el patio de la escuela**

Mokuba estaba muy distraído, pensando en lo que había pasado el día anterior en la tienda de juegos, tanto que ni siquiera notó que estaba a punto de chocar con alguien.

"Lo siento" dijo disculpándose, levanto la mirada para ver quien era la persona con quien chocó y se dio cuenta que él podía darle algunas respuestas.

"Acaso tu no eres…?" preguntó Yugi

"…a quien viste ayer en la tienda de juegos? Si soy yo mi nombre es Mokuba, Mokuba Kaiba" dijo Mokuba mientras se presentaba, después de lo que había hecho su hermano ayer, al menos el debía mostrar un poco de modales.

"Mi nombre es Yugi, y este es mi novio Jou"

"Mucho gusto… que casualidad encontrarte aquí, justamente estaba pensando en lo que pasó ayer en tu tienda y sinceramente lo siento mucho… me disculpo también por mi hermano, porque se que él no se disculpará" dijo algo apenado Mokuba.

"No te preocupes por eso esta todo bien, además Yami no se comporto de la mejor manera tampoco así que es culpa de ellos tu y yo no tenemos nada que ver con eso"

"Ahora que mencionas a Yami, sabes porque discute así con mi hermano? Porque ayer que fuimos a la tienda no entendí nada de lo que estaba pasando, nada de la discusión y sinceramente no quiero tener que preguntarle a mi hermano, definitivamente eso no es opción" dijo Mokuba mientras recordaba a la vez lo malhumorado que estaba su hermano hoy en el desayuno.

"Porque? No me digas que el también esta de un humor insoportable"

"Cómo que también? Es que acaso Yami esta igual?" pregunto Mokuba con asombro.

"Si… la verdad nunca lo había visto tan molesto por nada ni por nadie y eso es decir mucho"

"Entonces no sabes porque pelean así? Esperaba que tu pudieras decírmelo, porque yo tampoco había visto a mi hermano discutiendo de esa forma"

"Pues tengo mis sospechas pero aún no estoy seguro" dijo Yugi de manera pensativa.

"Sospechas? de qué?"

"Pues la verdad es que creo a tu hermano le gusta Yami… y puede ser que tu hermano sienta lo mismo"

"Tu crees?" dijo Mokuba algo dudoso.

"No estoy del todo seguro, pero parece que si, la única forma de saberlo es esperar o dejarlos solos para ver que sucede… lo malo de eso es que no sabemos si se vayan a matar mutuamente"

"Pues no lo dudo mucho, el carácter de Seto se esta volviendo cada día peor… no se si seré tan paciente, sobretodo porque si tienes razón sé que a Seto le tomará tiempo admitírselo a sí mismo para después intentar hacer algo más"

"Pues dadas las circunstancias creo que lo mejor será que estemos en contacto, así si notas algún indicio de que mis sospechas son ciertas me laves saber, yo haré lo mismo porque si tengo razón habrá que ayudarlos un poco, no crees?"

"De acuerdo" dijo Mokuba absolutamente convencido que cualquier cosa era mejor que tolerar a Seto con es su humor de los 1000 demonios (N/A: jajajajaja).

* * *

**En el salón de clases**

El receso había terminado, y cuando Yugi entro al salón pudo ver el mismo gesto de disgusto en el rostro de Yami, por lo que intuyo que nada había cambiado en el.

Estaba por empezar la clase de Ciencias cuando la maestra dio algunas indicaciones.

"Como ustedes ya saben, las primeras evaluaciones están a punto de empezar, y durante todo el semestre tendrán que realizar actividades de la materia en parejas, las parejas las he seleccionado para que puedan relacionarse mejor y conocer a otros compañeros de esta clase. El primer trabajo evaluado será una investigación sobre la anatomía humana…"

Yami ni siquiera estaba escuchando las indicaciones de la maestra de ciencias, definitivamente esa no era su clase favorita, además estaba pensando en alguna manera que podría utilizar para distraerse y olvidar por un momento su enojo, pero tener a Kaiba a dos mesas de distancia no ayudaba mucho, aun menos si tomaba en cuenta que su participación en todas las clases era por demás activa, por algo presumía que sabia de mas y que solo iba a la escuela por obtener un diploma nada mas.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Yugi.

"Yami… Yami te esta hablando la maestra… Yami!"

"Sr. Motou le estoy asignando a su compañero de trabajo, ponga atención!!!"

"Si maestra" dijo Yami sorprendido.

"Como le iba diciendo su compañero de trabajo es… Seto Kaiba"

"_QUEEEEEE!!!!"_ Yami se quedó en blanco por unos segundos y al parecer su impresión de asombro fue notada por su maestra.

"Tiene algún problema sr. Motou?" preguntó sarcásticamente.

"No es solo que…" dijo Yami siendo interrumpido a continuación por su maestra.

"Me alegro, el sr. Kaiba es un muy buen alumno, así que considérese afortunado de tenerlo como su compañero durante todo el curso".

'_considérese afortunado de tenerlo como su compañero durante todo el curso'._

Las palabras de la maestra pasaban una y otra y otra vez en su mente… esto no podía estar pasándole a él… soportar a Kaiba durante todo el curso, esto debía ser una muy mala broma, no había otra explicación lógica…. De seguro se había quedado dormido en la clase y esto solo era un mal sueño, pero vio a su alrededor y la cara de Yugi le hizo ver que no para su _desgracia _no estaba soñando y lo peor es que no podía ver como Kaiba había tomado la noticia… aparentemente igual o peor que el porque no dijo siquiera una palabra… y ahora que iba a hacer, sabía bien que por las pocas veces que ha hablado – discutido – con Kaiba no se toleran para nada el uno al otro por mas de 10 segundos, y ahora que podían hacer si se tenían que ver por tardes o mas tiempo para hacer toda esa tarea.

De repente Yami sintió odio y aberración contra su maestra por asignarle ese compañero y contra sí mismo por tan mala suerte… esto definitivamente no podía pasarle a él.

"Felicidades por tu compañero de trabajo Yami!" dijo burlándose Yugi.

"Esto no es NADA gracioso Yugi"

"Búscale el lado positivo… al menos ahora vas a pasar mas tiempo cerca de Setito y quien sabe si hasta terminen siendo buenos _ama…_ amigos" dijo Yugi con malicia.

"Déjame en paz si!" dijo Yami volviendo a pensar detenidamente, solo que esta vez en como haria para no terminar matándose mutuamente con Seto.

"Bueno la clase ha terminado y recuerden el objetivo es aprender a trabajar en grupo"

Una vez la clase hubo terminado Seto se acerco a Yami para poder hablar sobre el trabajo.

"Solo espero que sepas que a mi me disgusta tanto o mas que a ti tener que trabajar juntos… pero eso no importa esta es la dirección de mi casa" dijo mientras le daba a Yami un papel con la dirección ahí anotada "si quieres puedes llegar hoy en la tarde y hacemos el trabajo… entre mas rápido lo terminemos menos tendremos que vernos" y sin mas Seto dejo con la palabra en la boca a Yami o mas bien lo hubiera dejado si Yami hubiera encontrado algo que decir, pero todavía no asimilaba como todo empeoro gracias a su maestra de ciencias y esa estúpida materia.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo… y en el próximo espero que hay acción no tanta pero la suficiente como para que se entretengan un rato eso si… paciencia y que no se les olvide dejar reviews. 

Bye!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola como están? Ojala que muy bien y espero que les haya gustado mi capitulo anterior. La verdad es que he estado revisando los capítulos y me di cuenta que no he interiorizado en Seto… y eso no puede ser! Así que al menos en este capitulo voy a tratar de interiorizar en sus pensamientos y opiniones, espero que le guste.

Gracias a Atemu No K, rosalind, Aya Fujimiya y a Yami 224, muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Aquí les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

Seto no podía creer lo que había pasado, sabia que las actividades escolares eran importantes sobretodo para su maestra de ciencias, pero porque tenía que ser tan desafortunado habiendo tantos compañeros en su clase, su maestra tenia que elegir para el al que por ningún motivo podía soportar… y ahora ¿qué iba a hacer? Tenia miedo, si miedo de dejar salir esa confusión que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca de Yami, no podía entenderlo, nunca se había sentido así por nadie, y era decir mucho ya que por lo general – aparte de su hermano – nadie le provocaba ningún sentimiento mas que indiferencia, pero este joven que había conocido hacía muy poco le hacia sentir _algo_ que a su juicio era de considerar importante, encontraba a ese chico apuesto y definitivamente deseable y en el fondo sabía que esa era la razón de esas peleas y desacuerdos, esa era su manera de evitar la situación.

Pero ahora todo se le había complicado, ahora tendría que pasar con él _a solas_ por quien sabe cuanto tiempo y eso lo aterraba, temía que sus impulsos lo traicionaran y cometiera un gran error, pero no estaba seguro de poder – o querer – frenar esa atracción tan fuerte y sabía que lo único que tenía que hacer era mantener su actitud desafiante y desinteresada en él, eso era lo que había hecho desde que lo conoció y eso es lo que mejor le había funcionado hasta el momento.

Hoy por la tarde lo vería y tendrían que trabajar en anatomía pero lo único que quería era contemplar la anatomía de Yami – aunque nunca lo admitiría – y el solo hecho de encontrarse pensando en esto hizo que se reprendiera mentalmente, ahora estaba seguro que cuando lo viera no sería capaz de sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, por ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que Yami viniera a hacer el trabajo, tratar de terminarlo lo mas rápido posible y así salir avante de esta mas que incomoda situación.

* * *

Yugi estaba buscando la manera de poner en práctica el acuerdo al que había llegado con Mokuba, y por ello estaba impaciente por hacerle saber que al parecer las cosas se iban a mejorar – o empeorar – entre Seto y Yami ahora que quisieran o no iban a tener que pasar tiempo juntos.

"Mokuba, me recuerdas soy Yugi!"

"Hola Yugi… has sabido algo de mi hermano y Yami?" pregunto Mokuba mostrándose interesado.

"Pues para el bien de ellos si… ahora en la clase de ciencias fueron designados como compañeros de trabajo desde ahora hasta que termine el curso" comento alegremente Yugi.

"Pero tu crees que eso será algo bueno?"

"Pues al menos creo que nos ayudara a salir de dudas"

"Y si en lo que lo descubrimos las cosas se empeoran entre ellos?"

"Pues solo tendremos que esperar a que eso no suceda, eso si te hablaba mas que nada para informarte que ahora se reunirán por la tarde para empezar a hacer el trabajo en tu casa"

"Entonces dime, que sugieres que haga?" pregunto Mokuba

"No estaría mal que no estuvieras por la tarde, tal vez viéndose solos se animan a hacer algo, no crees?"

"No sería mala idea, te parece bien si llego a la tienda de juegos en lo que 'trabajan' aquí en la casa"

"Por mi no hay problema, solo asegúrate de que tu hermano no sospeche nada de esto"

"Esta bien Yugi, y muchas gracias por la información, nos vemos mas tarde! Adiós!"

"Hasta luego Mokuba!"

* * *

Yami estaba muy nervioso, estaba decidiendo que vestir como si estuviera en camino a una cita, y aunque pensaba que era ridículo arreglarse para poderse ver bien para Kaiba, quería darle una buena impresión y así evitar una razón para embromarle.

Estaba casi listo para salir, revisando su imagen por décima vez frente al espejo, cuando Yugi entró a su habitación.

"Arreglándote para Kaiba?"

"Deja de fastidiarme quieres? Este no ha sido precisamente el mejor día de mi vida, así que no busques empeorármelo por favor"

"Solo estoy diciendo lo que es casi evidente, que estas tratando de verte bien para él aunque no lo admitas"

"No estoy tratando de verme bien para Kaiba" dijo Yami muy molesto.

"Ah no? Entonces porque te miras tantas veces al espejo? Porque te ves tan nervioso?"

"Yo no estoy nervioso, pero creo que es mejor que me vaya ya antes de empezar a discutir de nuevo contigo y por la misma razón inútil, por lo menos con Kaiba discuto por cosas diferentes y no por lo mismo como lo hago contigo" dijo Yami saliendo del cuarto.

"Pues que te vaya bien y que tengas mucha suerte con Kaiba y ojala termines estudiando su anatomía, para que así el trabajo también sea práctico" dijo Yugi con picardía mientras seguía a Yami bajando las escaleras.

"Adiós Yugi" dijo Yami saliendo por la puerta de la tienda.

"Cuídate mucho Yami!" dijo Yugi sonriendo mientras tomaba el teléfono para llamar a Mokuba "Mokuba? Soy Yugi, yami va en camino, trata de salir de ahí rápido, si?"

"En este instante salgo de acá, solo me despido de mi hermano, nos vemos Yugi, gracias otra vez por avisar"

"Esta bien, te espero aquí." Dijo Yugi despidiéndose de Mokuba.

* * *

Mokuba entró al estudio de su hermano, y sin que este se diera cuenta lo observo con detenimiento y le pareció muy pensativo y nervioso a la vez, definitivamente Yami tenía que ver con ese comportamiento.

"Hola Seto! Estas ocupado?"

"No Mokuba, que sucede?" contesto Seto al ser sacado de sus pensamientos por Mokuba.

"Nada, no te preocupes, sólo quería decirte que tengo que reunirme con un compañero de clases ahora, así que iré a su casa, ya le dije a nuestro chofer que me lleve y espere a que termine para que me traiga de vuelta, no tienes de que preocuparte"

"Esta bien Mokuba, solo trata de no tardar mucho, nos vemos en la cena, yo también tengo que hacer un trabajo con alguien de la escuela así que tal vez este ocupado toda la tarde"

"Muy bien Seto, nos vemos después, adiós!" dijo Mokuba apresurándose lo mas posible para salir de su casa antes que Yami llegara.

* * *

Estaba aún más nervioso de lo que se encontraba antes de salir de su casa, ahora estaba en la entrada de la mansión Kaiba y a punto de ver a su dueño.

Tocó el timbre y la voz del susodicho sonó por el intercomunicador, mientras le indicaba que podía pasar.

Llegó a la puerta principal esperando encontrarse con él ahí, mas sin embargo una empleada de servicio le indicó por donde seguir hasta llegar al estudio de Kaiba.

Tocó la puerta y esa voz seria y ronca le indicó que pasara adelante. Y vio el estudio, era grande y tenía varios estantes llenos de libros y enciclopedias que muy a seguro había leído Seto y probablemente conocía de memoria. Casi al final estaba el escritorio en medio de la habitación, Seto estaba sentado detrás de el y se veía muy concentrado en algo de su computadora, probablemente era algo de su trabajo de Kaiba Corp..

Caminó hacia al frente, hasta queda cerca del escritorio de Seto, no sabía que decir, pero Kaiba empezó la conversación que el no pudo iniciar gracias a su nerviosismo.

"Toma asiento" indicó Seto señalando una de las sillas que estaba ahí "He estado investigando sobre nuestro trabajo… puedes leer esta parte y conseguir un poco mas información de este libro" dijo extendiendo un tomo de alguna de las enciclopedias de ese estudio "si tienes alguna duda házmelo saber" dijo Seto evitando en todo momento la mirada de Yami.

Yami notó que la voz de Seto buscaba no ser tan hostil como había sido desde siempre – sin lograrlo del todo - y a pesar de que el tono de voz con el que le había hablado no había terminado de parecerle, había llegado a esa casa con toda la intención de no discutir con Seto, por lo que se resignó a seguir con las _órdenes_ que le había dado

Seto para no causar problemas.

Empezó a hojear el libro aún nervioso, preguntándose porque Seto evadía su mirada y a pesar de que esto le causaba una gran curiosidad creyó que lo mejor era permanecer en silencio dedicándose a leer ese muy aburrido libro.

* * *

"Hola Yugi, salí de mi casa tan pronto como pude"

"Ahora solo nos queda esperar que se comporten como debe de ser"

"Si, y ojala cuando vuelva no encuentre mi casa en llamas" dijo Mokuba con tono sarcástico

"Sólo nos queda esperar a que todo salga bien" comentó Yugi.

* * *

Había pasado tanto tiempo leyendo que ni siquiera se percató que estaba empezando a anochecer. Después de todo leer era lo mejor que podía hacer para no fijarse tanto en el incomodo silencio de la habitación y mantenerse alejado de una posible discusión con Seto.

"Creo que ya es tarde y lo mejor será que me vaya" murmuró Yami mas para sí mismo que para Seto.

"Te pareció bien toda la información?" preguntó Seto mirándolo por primera vez a los ojos.

"Si esta bastante bien, solo habrá que terminar de ordenarla y agregar algunas ideas interesantes que encontré en este libro"

"Entonces regresa mañana para que podamos terminar esto de una buena vez" dijo Seto en un tono descontroladamente despectivo.

"Tanto te molesta mi presencia?" pregunto casi sin pensar Yami, sin evitar mostrar un tono de resentimiento en su voz.

'_No me molesta, me asusta!'_ pensó Seto para si mismo.

"Dejamos en claro que buscaríamos la manera de terminar lo mas rápido posible con esto, y es eso exactamente lo que estoy haciendo, y en el fondo que me moleste o no tu presencia no tiene nada que ver con el trabajo"

"Entiendo que estés molesto, pero no lo estés conmigo, para mi tampoco es cómodo tener que trabajar contigo, en todo caso deberías de ir y quejarte con la maestra, ya que a ella le debemos tener que estar juntos en primer lugar" dijo Yami muy molesto.

"Acaso crees que voy a ir y quejarme por algo tan estúpido como eso? He tenido que lidiar con personas mas insoportables que tú en mi vida, así que no iré a molestar a la maestra por pequeñeces"

"Pequeñeces?! Eso te parece que soy?!" dijo Yami más que visiblemente molesto.

Y nuevamente sin que ninguno de los dos se fijara siquiera estaban de nuevo discutiendo por nada.

"Lo que seas o no seas no tiene porque importarme a mi si después de todo sigues siendo el mismo don nadie de siempre!" dijo Seto mientras se levantaba de su silla.

"Solo porque no tenga una compañía tan grande como la tuya o porque no tenga todo el dinero que tu tienes no significa que sea un don nadie!" dijo Yami esta vez furioso levantándose a su vez de la silla. "Además prefiero ser eso a alguien tan apático y miserable como tú Kaiba!"

"Miserable? Tu me estas llamando miserable a _mi_, tu que no tienes ni donde caer muerto… no me hagas reír!"

"Tu no me hagas reír porque muy por seguro debes tener que con todo el dinero que tienes no puedes cambiar para nada tu soledad!" sin que Yami lo supiera ese había sido un golpe bajo para Kaiba, pero a pesar de ello éste le respondió como si nada.

"Y que te hace pensar que necesito a alguien a mi lado si tengo todo lo que necesito?!"

"Apuesto a que de no ser por tu hermano estarías completamenete solo!"

"No te atrevas a meter a mi hermano en esto, no tiene nada que ver"

"…en el fondo sabes que es verdad, que se no ser por el y por tu dinero nadie te diera siquiera un poco de importancia"

"No tengo porque seguir escuchándote! Estoy harto de ti, así que sal de mi casa de una buena vez!"

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí dejo este capítulo, pero les prometo que en el próximo veremos acción jajajaja.

Hasta luego y que no se les olvide dejar reviews!

Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola como están? espero que bien. Ya regrese, ya era tiempo, no creen? Quiero darles las gracias a quienes se tomaron su tiempo y me dejaron reviews, gracias a **Atemu no k., Aya Fujimiya, Deltalight** y a **Mesic**, en serio muchas gracias y me alegro que les este gustando mi fic.

Este capitulo es diferente a los demás y me divertí mucho haciendolo, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

"No tengo porque seguir escuchándote! Estoy harto de ti, así que sal de mi casa de una buena vez!" grito furioso Seto mientras caminaba a la salida de su estudio.

"Pues para que lo sepas yo también me harté de ti" gritó con el mismo tono de voz Yami.

Seto siguió caminando hasta que llegó a las escaleras de la sala y se dirigía hacia su recamara, empezaba a tener un dolor de cabeza.

"A MI NADIE ME DEJA HABLANDO SOLO!!" gritó Yami desde la primera planta mientras Seto ya casi alcanzaba el segundo nivel de la casa.

Llegó a su recamara y sin contar con que Yami lo seguiría, se recostó en su cama pero luego se incorporó al escuchar que Yami entraban estrepitosamente por la puerta.

"Creí haberte dicho claramente que salieras de mi casa!" dijo furioso Seto.

"Pues no me iré antes de decirte que quien esta verdaderamente harto de ti soy yo! Estoy harto de tu arrogancia y de toda tu maldita forma de ser!"

"Entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí en mi casa, nadie te impide que le largues!"

"Esta bien, me iré pero quiero que sepas que la única razón por la que acepté trabajar contigo fue que pensé que podríamos tratar de llevarnos bien, pero ya me di cuenta que contigo eso es imposible, trabajaría mejor hasta con un mocoso de 5 años que contigo, y por el estúpido trabajo ni te preocupes, lo haré a mi manera!"

"JAJAJAJA No me hagas reír!"

"Que es tan gracioso si se puede saber?!" dijo Yami casi histérico.

"Tú, eres patético, en primer lugar quien dijo que quería llevarme bien contigo? y segundo ese estúpido trabajo no me importa en lo mas mínimo, después de todo lo puedo hacer solo y obtener una excelente calificación sin tu ayuda!"

"Con que eso piensas?" dijo Yami furioso mientras se acercaba a Seto golpeándolo con el puño en el abdomen de éste.

Seto nunca anticipó este movimiento de Yami, y solo consiguió aumentar su ira al verse derribado en el suelo con solo un golpe de Yami.

"Y ahora quien es el patético" dijo Yami sarcásticamente y con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro "mírate en el suelo golpeado, definitivamente te ves mas patético de lo que yo me podría ver!!"

El comentario de Yami solo logró enfurecer aún más - si era posible – a Seto, quien casi de inmediato se puso de pie y empujó a Yami al suelo lanzándose sobre él.

"Eres un maldito idiota!!" dijo mientras forcejeaban y rodaban por el cuarto de Seto.

Entre uno de los forcejeos, Seto logró quedar sobre Yami "Vete de mi casa!" gritó Seto casi en la cara de Yami.

Pero en un rápido movimiento, Yami logró quedar sobre Seto, y colocó los brazos de este a los lados, mientras Seto trataba desesperadamente quitarse a Yami de encima, gritándole una y otra vez que se fuera de su casa, pero sorpresivamente Yami sonrío de una manera bastante _extraña _e inclinó su cabeza para poder besar a Seto.

Seto se quedó inmóvil por un momento, no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando, pensó en aprovechar el momento para golpear a Yami, pero por alguna extraña razón sus brazos no le respondieron, además ni siquiera se podía negar a sí mismo que justamente lo que estaba sucediendo – sintiendo – era lo que había estado deseando que pasara desde que conoció a Yami.

Después de unos segundos Seto empezó a responder el beso, al notar esto Yami se separó de Seto unos segundos después, solo un poco, Seto se volvió a quedar en blanco y sin respuestas.

"Que fue todo eso?" preguntó algo confuso Seto.

"Ahora solo falta me digas que no sabes lo que es un beso y que además agregues que no te gustó" dijo Yami con malicia.

"…" Seto no estaba seguro de tener algo que decir.

"Pero si lo vas a negar mejor será que me vaya y…"

Seto no dejó que Yami terminara su frase, lo tomó por el cuello y ahora fue el quien inicio el beso, después de unos instantes Yami se volvió s separar de Seto lo suficiente para susurrar en sus labios "Debo asumir que aún no quieres que me vaya"

"Porque hablas demasiado?" pregunto Seto, pero esta vez su tono de voz no era nada arrogante, ni se le parecía, sonaba mas bien tranquila y con un toque de broma en ella. Y volvió a resumir el beso, acercando a Yami mas a sí, acariciando su cuello, y saboreando la dulzura mezclada con pasión, que nunca creyó tendrían los labios de Yami.

Nuevamente Yami rompió el beso "Al menos sirves para algo" dijo en son de broma.

"Sirvo para muchas mas cosas de las que te imaginas…" comento Seto con malicia mientras besaba suavemente el cuello de Yami de manera repetitiva "…no en vano dirijo una compañía"

"Porque demonios tienes que arruinar todo con tu maldita compañía?!" dijo Yami algo molesto e incorporándose del suelo "Mejor me largo de aquí" caminó hacia la puerta, y estaba a punto de abrirla cuando sintió como Seto lo tomaba por la cintura halándolo hasta llevarlo a su cama.

Al ver esto Yami solo pudo decir juguetonamente "Si tanto insistes mejor me quedo"

Seto se colocó sobre Yami y esta vez lo besó casi con desesperación y deseo, comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Yami y empezó a quitarse la suya cuando Yami dijo "No hagas mi parte del trabajo" y por primera vez Yami logró ver una sonrisa autentica de Seto, quien empezó a lamer lentamente el pecho de Yami hasta llegar a su cuello.

Ahora Yami tenía los ojos cerrados, concentrándose únicamente en lo que Seto estaba haciéndole sentir. Pero no pensaba quedarse tan quieto por mucho tiempo, por lo que haciendo uso de su fuerza hizo que rodaran nuevamente quedando sobre Seto.

Aprovechando que la camisa de Seto estaba ya desabrochada empezó a acariciar sus pezones con sus manos mientras besaba apasionadamente a Seto, quien por cierto se sentía en las nubes, estaba empezando a llevarse por todo lo que Yami estaba haciéndole sentir cuando un poco de racionalidad invadió su mente.

Nunca en su vida se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, menos cuando esto involucraba a alguien que a penas acababa de conocer, y este pensamiento pudo mas que todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Espera Yami, espera" dijo separándose un poco de él.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó Yami sorprendido y agitado.

Seto no quería ser arrogante o usar mal las palabras o tono de voz esta vez, no quería hacer sentir a Yami despreciado, de hecho se sentía muy atraído hacía el, demasiado, pero sabía que si seguían adelante lo que sentía por Yami se haría mas fuerte y no saber nada de él - al menos no tanto como el quisiera - le asustaba y mucho.

A pesar de lo que cualquiera dijera, Seto Kaiba se había alejado lo mas que podía a llegar enamorarse de alguien, pero por lo que veía y por lo que estaba sucediendo, y si Yami seguía haciéndole sentir todo esto, enamorarse de él era solamente cuestión de tiempo y eso lo aterraba aún mas.

"Es solo que… estas seguro de lo que vamos a hacer?" pregunto Seto sin poder ocultar del todo su preocupación.

Yami miró fijamente a los ojos de Seto y comprendió en ese momento porque él se comportaba así, arrogante, distante, imponente.

"Se lo que estás pensando, tu y yo no tenemos ninguna relación en ningún sentido de la palabra, ni siquiera podemos decir que somos amigos, y sí estoy seguro de lo que vamos a hacer, pero debo reconocer que temo a lo que pueda pasar después y al parecer eso también te preocupa a ti. Pero quiero que sepas que si tu crees no estar listo para esto, cualquiera que sea tu razón la entiendo"

"No quiero que pienses que te estoy rechazando, me gustas mucho, pero este es un paso importante y antes de darlo me gustaría conocerte mejor, sin peleas ridículas y todo lo que hemos hecho desde que nos conocimos hasta ahora, antes de que me besaras" dijo Seto muy sinceramente y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

"Y tu que sugieres?" preguntó Yami.

Seto pensó detenidamente por un momento hasta que al fin dijo "Tienes libre la próxima semana?"

"Disculpa Seto, pero que tiene que ver eso con lo que estamos hablando?" dijo Yami sin entender del todo.

"Respóndeme primero" continúo Seto.

"Pues solo tengo que ir a la escuela, nada mas, porqué?"

"Tengo un viaje de negocios que realizar y estaré fuera del país toda la próxima semana, y estaba pensando que tal vez… quisieras acompañarme"

Yami se quedo sin habla por un momento, habia escuchado bien? Seto Kaiba lo estaba invitando a pasar toda la semana únicamente con el? Los dos solos? Pensándolo bien si realmente se querían conocer bien el uno al otro esta sería una solución excepcional pero y si no le gustaba a Kaiba? Y la escuela? Qué le diría a Yugi? Tenía que pensarlo bien.

"Seto me encantaría sin duda, pero que haré con la escuela?"

"Eso no es problema, podrías argumentar que tiene alguna enfermedad muy contagiosa que requiere de reposo absoluto" dijo algo divertido Seto.

"Te molestaría darme un poco de tiempo para pensarlo?" pregunto algo nervioso Yami.

"Esta bien, solo que no tienes mucho tiempo"

"Cuando te vas?" pregunto Yami.

"El domingo a primera hora"

'_El domingo?' _Solo tenía dos días para pensarlo, aunque en el fondo sabía cual era la respuesta aún tenia que pensar bien y no dejarse guiar únicamente por sus impulsos.

"Te digo el sabado, te parece?"

"Esta bien, después de todo iré en mi jet privado"

"Entonces… hablamos después?"

"Si te veo mañana… en la escuela"

El nerviosismo era mas que evidente entre ambos, ninguno de los dos pensó que la tarde podía terminar así, por lo que era obvio que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir o como actuar.

"Entonces me voy" dijo Yami levantandose de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta.

"Será mejor que termines de vestirte antes de salir de aquí, no crees?" comento Seto divertido.

Yami se sonrojó al mostrarse como todo un tonto delante de Seto " Si tienes razón, pero tu también vístete" dijo mientras levantaba la camisa, se la ponía y la brochaba.

"De acuerdo" dijo Seto sonriendo de lado.

"Entonces… hasta mañana" dijo Yami caminando hacia la puerta del cuarto.

"Hasta mañana" contesto Seto siguiendo de cerca a Yami.

Yami miró fijamente a Seto, lo tomó por el cuello, lo besó profundamente abandonando la habitación, sin realmente querer salir de ahí.

Seto tenía sentimientos encontrados, el tampoco quería que Yami se fuera de ahí, pero temía lo que pudiera suceder si iban tan rápido, el viaje era una buena opción, los dos solos tendrían mas oportunidad de conocerse tal y como son sin tener que lidiar con nadie mas, pero eso a la vez era un riesgo, que pasaría si a Yami no le agradaba el verdadero Seto Kaiba?… era un riesgo que debía correr antes de poder entregarse totalmente a Yami.

Yami estaba realmente sorprendido. No sabía como iba a reaccionar Seto con el beso, pero todo salió bien, de hecho mejor de lo que alguna vez llegó a pensar, ahora tenía la oportunidad de estar cerca de Seto por una semana, y realmente no quería desaprovecharla, pero tenía miedo, era un riesgo que tenía que correr, pero a pesar de ello algo dentro de él decía que de no hacer ese viaje con Seto las posibilidades de ser feliz con él serían menores que antes.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, por favor no se les olvide dejar reviews. Realmente no se que tanto me tardare para actualizar pero les prometo que tan pronto tenga el capitulo lo subiré.

Nos vemos!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, pues si aquí estoy nuevamente feliz de actualizar (a la 1:30 a.m. jejeje), en menos tiempo de lo pensado jejeje, tengo que reconocer que ha sido una semana productiva para mis fics, pues he actualizado dos en este par de días, me pregunto ¿tendrá algo que ver mi sobredosis de Coldplay de esta semana? Pues parece que si, además de que le he dado más prioridad a mis fics que a mis trabajos de la universidad, no tengo idea de lo que voy a tener que hacer para ponerme al día con las asignaciones para la próxima semana, pero bueno esperemos que todo salga bien, ¡deséenme suerte, por favor!

Gracias a los reviewers del capítulo 7: **Deltalight, Atemu no K., Kimiyu, Aya Fijimiya (Aquí esta para que no te me deprimas)**, muchas gracias por sus reviews, me ponen de un buen humor increíble, ¡Mil gracias!

Bueno hoy si sin más que agregar aquí les dejo el cap. 8 (¡Wow! ¡¡Nunca pensé que llegaría a un capítulo 8!! ToT)

__________________________________________

**Capítulo 8**

Había estado caminando sin rumbo por mucho tiempo, ni el sabía cuanto, y es que desde que había salido de la mansión de Kaiba empezó a asimilar lo que paso en ese lugar, sus acciones, su falta de control, su pelea con Seto… _Seto, _sus labios, su pecho… Seto, ¡el viaje que le propuso!

Quien hubiera pensado que Seto Kaiba pondría su mundo de cabeza con tal facilidad, tanta que le asustaba, pero hoy había aprendido que no todos los impulsos pueden controlarse, al menos no los que concernían a cierto millonario de ojos azules, Seto había despertado en el nuevas sensaciones, sensaciones que nunca hubiera pensado que estuviesen dentro de el, pero por muy nuevas que fueran, no le seria nada difícil acostumbrarse a ellas.

Le gustaría pensar que Seto estaba igual que el, pero nunca había conocido a alguien tan impredecible como el joven millonario, y eso le asustaba aun mas –si era posible-. La propuesta del viaje lo ponía mas nervioso y sabia que en ese viaje ambos lograrían descubrir si lo que sentían era solo ganas de pelear constantemente –que esta noche la pelea había pasado a ser algo mas- o si detrás de esas peleas podían encontrar algo mas fuerte y real, tenia miedo a descubrirlo, y que Seto conociera su verdadera personalidad y terminara por alejarse de él, y es que a pesar de no conocerlo de mucho tiempo, había algo dentro de el que le imploraba la cercanía de Seto, aunque eso significara discutir con el al solo verlo.

De pronto sintió frío, y se dio cuenta que se estaba volviendo mas tarde, probablemente Yugi se empezaría a preocupar por el, lo mejor era volver a casa, después de todo le haría bien hablar con alguien.

________________________________________

El teléfono de Mokuba sonó, al parecer era la llamada que estaba esperando desde hacia un poco tiempo, ya que tenia contabilizados los minutos y segundos desde que salió de su casa, estaba muy nervioso y no sabia que esperar cuando atendió su teléfono móvil.

Yugi, quien estaba pendientes de todas las acciones del menor de los Kaiba, no podía evitar el mismo nerviosismo de Mokuba, ya que las ultimas veces en que Seto y Yami habían estado cerca no terminaron de la manera mas cordial posible, era un milagro que a estas alturas no hayan llegado a los golpes, pero al ver la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Mokuba, Yugi no puedo evitar sentirse muy ansioso.

"Gracias Roland, en este momento voy para allá" dijo Mokuba poniendo fin a su conversación.

"¿Dime Mokuba, paso algo malo?" logró decir Yugi sin evitar mostrar su preocupación.

"No Yugi, no ha pasado nada malo, pero según Roland, Yami salió de la mansión ileso y Seto esta en su habitación, lo que me parece extraño, cuando esta en casa solo esta en su estudio trabajando" dijo Mokuba mostrando su confusión.

Mokuba conocía bien a su hermano, algo debió haber pasado para que este no estuviera encerrado en su estudio trabajando como loco, lo que era costumbre, ¿pero que habrá ocurrido? ¿Será que esta vez no fueron necesarios los golpes para que se infringiesen daño? Tenia que saber que estaba pasando con su hermano, lo mejor era marcharse y hablar con Yugi una vez tuviera detalles de lo que ha pasado.

"Al menos que Yami halla salido en una sola pieza es una buena señal, ¿no crees?" dijo Yugi tratando de calmar un poco a Mokuba, ahora que estaba seguro de que al menos Yami estaba bien.

"No lo sé Yugi, algo pasó en mi casa y necesito saberlo, será mejor que me vaya, me comunicaré contigo cuando tenga noticias concretas" dijo Mokuba poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta de la tienda de juegos con rapidez.

Yugi logró alcanzarlo cuando Mokuba estaba entrando a la limosina, "Esta bien Mokuba nos vemos mañana" Yugi no sabía si Mokuba habría escuchado sus palabras pero comprendía la preocupación de joven, Seto era lo mas importante para él, ya que además de ser su hermano mayor era lo mas cercano a un padre que había tenido.

_____________________________________

Seto seguía recostado en su cama, el mismo lugar donde hacía solo momentos estuvo a punto de dejar que sus instintos pasionales se apoderaran de su razón gracias a Yami. _Yami _¿quién lo hubiera pensado? Si instantes antes de empezar a besarse estuvieron a nada de matarse a golpes.

Al recordar lo que acababa de pasar, copudo evitar tocar sus labios, aun podía sentir el sabor de Yami en ellos, y por un momento el arrepentimiento de haberlo detenido surcó su mente, quien sabe que estuviesen haciendo en este preciso momento, solo pensarlo causó que un escalofrío recorriera todo su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo el lado racional de su mente sabía que detenerlo –al menos por el momento- había sido lo correcto, temía comprometerse sentimentalmente con Yami sin conocerlo tanto como quisiera, y quizás la idea del viaje juntos pudiera parecer precipitada, pero si lo que estaba empezando a sentir era real y no sólo _hormonal _no quería perder más tiempo _sin _Yami.

Toda esta extraña confusión era completamente nueva para él, nunca se había sentido así por nada ni por nadie, y tomando en cuenta que el área de relaciones interpersonales y sentimientos no eran su fortaleza, tal vez la convivencia y cercanía de Yami le daría respuestas, pero por ahora la decisión no estaba en sus manos. Debía admitir que una respuesta negativa de Yami le aterraba, pero que aceptara acompañarlo también le causaba temor, nunca había exteriorizado su verdadera personalidad –o al menos la mas sincera y cariñosa que poseía-, nadie conocía su lado mas humano, nadie solo Mokuba.

Por ahora lo único que le quedaba por hacer era esperar la respuesta de Yami, y a pesar de que por su naturaleza y preparación a través de los años como empresario le habían colocado en el exitoso lugar en el que se encontraba y había aprendido lo útiles que la paciencia y negociación eran para los negocios, de pronto descubrió que no podía aplicar esos conocimientos en su vida personal, porque esta vez no era un negocio millonario el que estaba en juego, quien sabe si ahora estaba en juego la felicidad del resto de su vida.

____________________________________

Yugi estaba muy preocupado, Mokuba se había marchado hace más de una hora y Yami todavía no había llegado a su casa. Se estaba empezando a desesperar, hasta que después de un tiempo de pensar en donde podía buscaros escuchó que abrían la puerta. Salió a ver si era Yami y efectivamente se trataba de él.

"Yami, ¿Dónde has estado? ¡He estado muy preocupado por ti!" dijo Yugi viendo a Yami pasar de largo hasta llegar a la sala y sentarse en un sillón.

"¿Porqué has estado preocupado? Sabías adonde he estado, tenia que hacer mi proyecto con Seto"

Yugi recordó que no podía decirle que Mokuba había estado en su casa y que por ello sabía que hace más de una hora había salido de la mansión Kaiba.

"… es… es sólo que se estaba volviendo tarde y me preocupé, solo eso" dijo Yugi, sentándose a su vez en la silla junto a Yami, una vez que vio que Yami se encontraba bien y que al parecer la excusa por su preocupación había funcionado, notó a Yami un poco pensativo, algo confuso y un poco… despeinado, para esto solo habían dos probables explicaciones: 1) Yami y Kaiba habían pasado de las palabras a los golpes, pero Yami no tenía ningún golpe visible lo que daba a entender que lo mas probable era la opción numero 2) al fin Yami y Seto se habían dedicado a realizar actividades mas _interesantes, _por este último pensamiento Yugi no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, por suerte Yami estaba muy perdido en sus propios pensamientos como para notar el gesto de Yugi.

"Yami, ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó Yugi tratando de borrar de su mente el pensamiento que había tenido sobre Yami y Kaiba.

"¿eh?... Si Yugi estoy bien, ¿porqué lo preguntas?" contestó Yami dudando mucho que sus palabras convenciesen a Yugi.

"Porque no pareces tan bien como dices estar, ¿pasó algo en casa de Kaiba?" pregunto Yugo dejando notar un poco de malicia y curiosidad en su voz.

A pesar de estar un poco distraído, tono de voz de Yugi le hizo saber que éste sospechaba algo, y sospechaba bien. Yami parecía no soportar más su confusión y vio necesario decirle a alguien por lo que estaba pasando, y ¿Quién mejor que Yugi que lo conocía tan bien? Sin mencionar que tenía mucha mas experiencia que él en _esas _cosas.

"Pasó… pasó que nos besamos" dijo Yami algo cabizbajo.

"¡¿Te besó?!" Los ojos de Yugi se agrandaron considerablemente, la respuesta de Yami lo tomó por sorpresa aunque esperaba que algo así pasara entre ese par, lo que no terminaba de entender era porque Yami se mostraba preocupado por el asunto.

"Si Yugi, nos besamos" dijo Yami de nuevo con el tono apagado en su voz

"Pero no entiendo… ¿acaso no querías que te besara? O ¿besar no es su fuerte?" comentó con ago de humor Yugi.

"¡Ninguna de las dos Yugi!" respondió algo molesto Yami.

"¿Entonces? Cuéntame ¿qué pasó?" dijo Yugi mostrando su verdadera preocupación e interés en Yami.

"Pasó lo de siempre… discutimos, esta vez nos golpeamos y no pude contenerme y lo besé…"

"¿Lo besaste? TÚ ¿lo besaste primero? ¿Qué hizo él? ¿Te rechazó?" dijo muy sorprendido y curioso Yugi.

"No nada de eso"

Yugi no entendía nada, si Yami había besado a Seto y el le correspondió, ¿qué había salido mal? "Si no te rechazó ¿qué pasó?, dime Yami antes de que empiece a preocupar" –o a imaginarme cosas- pensó Yugi.

"Nos besamos y Seto dijo que sentía algo por mi, pero que necesitaba conocerme más"

"Bueno pero eso era de esperarse, aún mas sabiendo de quien estamos habando, ¿no crees?"

"Sugirió que para conocernos mejor lo acompañe a un viaje de negocios que hará la próxima semana"

Yugi se sorprendió más –si era posible-, a su punto de vista las cosas estaban marchando bastante bien y más rápido de lo pensado, pero aún así Yami no parecía feliz. "¿Acaso no deberías sentirte feliz, porque estarás con el por una semana completa?" preguntó Yugi.

"Pues ni siquiera le he dado mi respuesta… le pedí tiempo para pensar"

"¿Pensar qué? ¿Acaso no es obvio?, él te quiere cerca, tu lo quieres cerca ¿qué necesitas pensar?"

"No lo sé Yugi, es sólo que…"

"¿Qué pasa Yami?, dime lo que de verdad te preocupa tanto" dijo sin evitar sonar un poco desesperado, Yugi no comprendía que estaba mal en lo que Yami le estaba contando.

"… es que yo no tengo nada de experiencia en todo esto y eso me aterra, es decir ¿y si al final decide que no me quiere tener cerca de él? ¿Y si lo poco que he avanzado pierda importancia y él vuelva a ser el mismo altanero de siempre?" dijo Yami dejando salir de una vez o que en realidad lo tenia angustiado.

Yugi no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que Yami acababa de decir, realmente le gustaba Kaiba, y no o podía culpar por sentirse tan nervioso por eso, de echo él se sentía privilegiado ya que antes de hincar su relación amorosa con Jou ya eran amigo facilitó bastante las cosas y evitó momentos incómodos como el que estaba pasando Yami.

"Yami tu y yo sabemos que solo hay una manera de que conozcamos lo que puede o no puede pasar entre Kaiba y tu, el al parecer ya decidió lo que consideró la mejor opción, ahora solo falta que tu pongas de tu parte, ¿no crees?"

Yami solo pudo asentir, las palabras de Yugi tenían mucho sentido, Kaiba había buscado la manera de facilitar el proceso de _interacción _ entre ambos y a idea de viaje solo podía indicar el empreño que el empresario estaba poniendo para que todo resultara bien.

"Ahora Yami" dijo Yugi interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Yami "lo mejor será que vayamos a dormir, aún tenemos que ir a la escuela mañana"

_¿Escuela? ¿Mañana? ¡Seto! Mañana veré a Seto ¿y ahora como lo voy a ver a los ojos después de lo que ha pasado? ¿Cómo lo voy a saludar? ¿Qué voy a hacer?_

Yugi notó la repentina sorpresa en el rostro de Yami "¿Ocurre algo?"

"¡Mañana hay escuela!"

"Si, ¿Y qué con eso?"

"¡Veré a Seto!"

"Con que Seto, ¿no? ¿Ya no es Kaiba para ti?" dijo Yugi burlándose del nerviosismo de Yami.

"¡No estoy para bromas Yugi!" exclamó con molestia Yami.

"Esta bien, lo siento, pero ¿Qué pasa con que lo veas mañana?"

"¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¿Cómo se supone que debo de hablarle? ¡Ni siquiera se si debo hablarle! Y si le hablo ¿Qué le voy a decir?"

"No te preocupes por eso Yami, todo va a salir bien, tu solo compórtate tal y como eres, y trata de controlar tu nerviosismo, te aseguro que Kaiba se ha de sentir igual, así que no le des demasiada importancia, ¿quieres?"

Yami solo asintió, sabía que Yugi estaba tratando de darle ánimos, aunque hasta Yugi sabía lo incómodos que podían ser los primeros días de una nueva relación, pero no lo admitiría para no hacer sentir peor a Yami.

____________________________________

Mokuba llegó a su casa con mucha ansiedad, quería saber que ocurrió entre su hermano y Yami, pero sabía que el hecho de que Yami salió completo de su casa, era una buena señal.

Buscó a Seto en su estudio, por si ya había regresado a su rutina de trabajo de siempre. Tocó la puerta del estudio y esperó un par de segundos para entrar y se dio cuenta que estaba vacío. Subió hasta la habitación de su hermano, entro y encontró a Seto recostado en su cama con los ojos abiertos, de repente parecía como si algo muy interesante había en el techo de la habitación, pues Seto estaba muy concentrado viendo en esa dirección.

Busco algún rastro de emoción positiva o negativa que sólo él podía descifrar en el rostro de su hermano mayor, pero Seto parecía tranquilo y un poco ausente, prueba de ello era que no se había percatado de la presencia de Mokuba en la habitación.

"Seto…" Mokuba trató de hacer contacto con su hermano, pero al parecer se había vuelto sordo de repente, trato una segunda vez "¡Seto!", al parecer esta vez logró la atención de su hermano, pues ahora dirigía su mirada hacia el.

"¿Qué ocurre Mokuba?"

"¿Te encuentras bien Seto?" dijo Mokuba caminando hacía a cama, sentándose en una esquina de esta.

"Estoy bien, ¿porqué lo preguntas?" contestó incorporándose para quedar sentado en su cama.

"Pues, porque no estas en tu estudio trabajando, eso me parece muy extraño en ti hermano"

"Quería descansar un poco, eso es todo Mokuba"

Seto queriendo descansar, realmente algo fuerte había pasado entre el y Yami, Seto no descansaba a menos que ya fuera cerca de la una de la madrugada y se levantaba a las cinco para poder ser el primero en estar en Kaiba Corp., revisar algunas cosas que pudo haber dejado pendientes; luego ir a la escuela y una vez terminada su jornada de clases, regresaba a Kaiba Corp., por otro par de horas, regresaba a casa a encerrarse en su estudio y seguir trabajando, en la rutina normal de Seto Kaiba, no había espacio para descansar durante el día, Mokuba lo sabía bien, por eso la excusa de que quería descansar solo era evidencia de que algo había pasado, ago lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su hermano en primer lugar hubiera perdido temporalmente la capacidad de inventar excusas creíbles y para estar mas de cinco minutos en su habitación sin hacer _nada_.

Sabiendo que lo mejor era esperar a saber que era lo que Yugi hubiese podido averiguar sobre lo que pasó decidió abandonar la habitación de su hermano "Solo vine a decirte que había regresado de la casa de mi amigo Seto, ¿vas a ir a tu estudio mas tarde?"

"No Mokuba, me quedaré acá, estoy muy cansado creo que tomaré un baño y me iré a dormir, buenas noches hermano" dijo Seto mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacía el baño de su habitación.

Mokuba observó a su hermano, estaba tranquilo, muy sereno, como no o había visto en años, algo pasó y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo supiera, por lo menos en esta ocasión se sentía bien ya que por primera vez en muchos años Seto iba a dormir desde temprano y se veía casi feliz. Definitivamente no le molestaría tener a Yami cerca de su hermano si él era el causante de esa actitud tan relajada del mayor de los Kaiba.

________________________________

"Apresúrate Yami, esto de levantarte tarde se te esta empezando a hacer costumbre" gritó Yugi desde el principio de las escaleras.

"Los siento" dijo Yami mientras bajaba por estas "últimamente me cuesta trabajo conciliar el sueño".

"Otra cosa que se esta volviendo costumbre en ti últimamente, sobretodo desde que conociste a 'alguien' en la escuela" agregó Yugo caminando hacia la puerta con Yami a unos pasos tras él.

Ante el comentario, Yami emitió un gruñido que mostraba lo mucho que el comentario de Yugi le había molestado, no estaba de humor para soportar bromas de Yugi _"otra cosa mas para agregar a la lista de cosas que están volviéndose una nueva costumbre en mi' _pensó Yami.

Salieron de la tienda de juegos muy apresurados, mas bien Yugi estaba casi corriendo, de verdad que tenia muchas ganar de ver a su amado Jou, mientras Yami seguía caminando lo mas rápido que podía pero aún sin correr, ya que para ser sinceros no tenía prisa por llegar a la escuela, por un lado se moría por ver a Seto, pero por otro temía actuar nuevamente como un tonto en su presencia.

Vio como se saludaban muy efusivamente Yugi y Jou, "Hola Jou" saludo por costumbre, pero al parecer Jou detectó que su humor no mejoraba con el paso de los días.

"Hola Yami, parece que no dormiste bien"

"Ni se lo menciones Jou" comentó Yugi en un resoplo.

Yami agradeció no tener que volver a comentar sobre su insomnio y la _causa _de este, ahora solo le quedaba esperar llegar a la escuela y ver si su nerviosismo e insomnio habían valido la pena o no.

_________________________________

A pesar de haberse acostado mas temprano con toda la intención de descansar más de lo que acostumbraba, durmió menos que en cualquier día normal, ni siquiera el día en que su empresa rozó la quiebra por un mal manejo de acciones en a bolsa de valores había estado tan inquieto.

Necesitaba ver a Yami, esto era realmente serio, él siempre estuvo preparado para contenerse a sí mismo de cualquier decisión o impulso inapropiado en cualquier circunstancia, justo como –a fuerza de golpes- le había enseñado su padrastro, pero de pronto parecía como si toda esa cordura se iba por la borda y al él no parecía disgustarle del todo.

Se sentó en la mesa del comedor, tomó su café expreso de siempre, empezó a leer el periódico como de costumbre pero no podía concentrarse, miraba el reloj cada dos minutos, contando cuanto faltaba para retirarse a la escuela. Odiaba la escuela, hasta se sentía irónico saber que lo que lo tenia así de impaciente se relacionaba con llegar temprano a la escuela, si las cosas entre Yami y el salían bien haría una jugosa donación a la escuela solo por que ahí conoció a Yami.

"Buenos días hermano" dijo Mokuba sentándose frente a Seto.

"Buenos días Mokuba"

"¿Dormiste bien?

"Hn"

Seto había vuelto a los monosílabos, y solo habían dos posibles causas: 1) No había dormido nada bien o 2) estaba de mal humor, pero a Mokuba no le daba la impresión de que su hermano estuviese de mal humor, mas bien lo veía un poco desesperado, no dejaba de ver el reloj a cada momento ¿pero desesperado por qué? No había conseguido información útil de su hermano ayer en la noche, lo único que ganó hablando con él fue quedarse mas preocupado, en realidad se le hacía vitalmente necesario hablar con Yugi, tal vez el había tenido mejor suerte que él y sabía lo que había pasado en su casa.

"Vamos ya Mokuba, ve a buscar tus cosas, no quiero llegar tarde"

Mokuba miró silenciosamente a su hermano, _"¿Tarde?" _¿como podían llegar tarde si la escuela estaba a cinco minutos desde la mansión?, decidió que lo mejor era no contradecir a su hermano, se levantó y fue a la cocina, pues ni siquiera había terminado con su desayuno, le pidió a su cocinera que le pusiera comida extra y fue a buscar sus cosas.

Bajo un par de minutos después. Seto se encontraba dentro de la limosina, esperándolo. El camino hacía la escuela fue silencioso, Seto se encontraba nuevamente tecleando en su laptop, _"al menos esta trabajando" _pensó Mokuba observando de reojo a su hermano.

Llegaron a la escuela y Mokuba bajó del auto "¿No vas a bajar todavía, Seto?"

"Aun no, tengo que revisar unas cosas mas y entraré" respondió sin levantar la mirada de su computadora.

"_Tanto apuro para nada" _pensó Mokuba, decidió caminar hacía la cafetería de la escuela para continuar con su desayuno que fue interrumpido por los apuros de su hermano mayor.

Seto sabía que Yami no llegaba a la escuela temprano, por lo que esperaría verlo llegar para poder hablar con él.

Luego de quince minutos de espera, vio a Yami entrando a la escuela junto con el joven que se parecía mucho a él y otro rubio alto, era el momento de salir de la limosina.

_________________________________

Al acercarse a la escuela, vio la resplandeciente limosina negra de Seto, sus piernas de repente empezaron a temblar solo con la idea de ver esos ojos azules que le provocaban un sinfín de emociones.

Se despidió de Yugi y Jou en la entrada, y antes de dirigirse a su sala de clase caminó hacía el baño, quería revisar su aspecto una vez más antes de ver a Seto, cuando vi en el espejo reflejada la elegante figura de Seto… esto se estaba saliendo por completo de sus manos, ahora imaginaba cosas hasta en el baño.

De pronto el 'reflejo' caminó hacía el, lo tomó del hombro obligándole a dar media vuelta para quedar frente a él, y justo cuando su cerebro dedujo que era demasiado real para ser un simple reflejo, sintió los labios de Seto sobre los suyos.

¡Vaya! ¡Esto en realidad estaba pasando!

_________________________________

**A/N: **Espero que les haya gustado, pues me pasé mucho tiempo pensando en este capítulo le puse mucho empeño de verdad y pues la idea del beso en el baño de la escuela no es 100% mía pues tenia dudas sobre algo y AnK dijo que al veces los besos valen mas que mil palabras – no lo dijo literal pero me dio la idea de un beso en la escuela, el lugar se me ocurrió a mi jejeje.

Bueno pues la decisión de Yami acerca del viaje se las dejo para el próximo capítulo, ojalá y pueda actualizar pronto, pues ya estoy empezando a escribir el cap 9, espero recibir opiniones así que dejen reviews, pues son bien recibidos.

¡Hasta Luego!

P.D.: Disculpen por las lineas de corte de las escenas, pero cuando estaba intentando poner las lineas grises que estan en edit/preview de ff no me guardaba los cambios, así que decidí poner mis propias lineas XD.


End file.
